El Amor toca las puertas
by Zangoh
Summary: Simplemente, estudiantes ordinarios, vida ordinaria y el amor que llega es de locos... una hisotria original que me pidieron, entren y lean.
1. La declaración de amor

Esta es una historia de mi creación que me pidieron mis amigas hace mucho tiempo espero que los que la lean les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: " La declaración de Amor " **

_**Era una tarde de primavera y a lo lejos se veía un niña que corría por el patio de la escuela buscando algo... y a lo lejos un niño mirándola, y mas lejos otro grupo de niños mirándola... y uno de los niños que la miraba se fijaba en ella y en el otro niño que la miraba... bueno todos la miraban ! xD**_

**Kurumi: **Donde la pude haber dejado? no voy a poder hacer el examen sin ella. T.T

 _Kurumi era una niña de muchos amigos, muy despistada y de sentimientos muy frágiles, pero siempre mostraba una sonrisa y ayudaba a los demás a pesar de que ella estuviera peor que ellos.___

**Vankya: **¿Qué estará buscando Kurumi?

**Arymi: **creo que su calculadora

**Vankya: **Solo espero que la encuentre y que Daisuke logre hablar con ella.

 _Kurumi estaba enamorada de Daisuke y a el le comenzó a gustar, pero tenía que confesarle sus sentimientos y no podía.___

**Yamato:** Daisuke no podrá hablar con ella porque es muy tímido y además yo sé que a ella no le interesa.

 _Yamato es el mejor amigo de Daisuke, pero el estaba enamorado de Kurumi desde que la conoció, nunca lo dijo porque no quería perder la amistad con su amigo.___

**Vankya: **ò.ó Daisuke es tu amigo, no debes decir esas cosas y sabes perfectamente que Kurumi esta loca por él.

 _Vankya es una amiga de Kurumi y sabia lo que pasaba por la mente de los tres individuos.___

**Arymi: **¬¬ No entiendo porque Daisuke tiene tanta vergüenza si Kurumi ya se le declaró, el sabe que le va a ir bien.

 _Arymi es otra amiga de Kurumi que va en su mismo salón y siempre la escucha, aunque ella también tiene sus problemas amorosos.___

**Joekai:** Estoy segura de que esto va a ser la telenovela del año xD !!

**Isamu:** Porque? no entendí ! Porque será la telenovela? quiero saber.

 _Isamu y Joekai son novios desde hace tiempo y se quieren mucho, Isamu va en el mismo salón que Vankya, Yamato y Daisuke, aunque es muy inteligente siempre queda con la duda en las conversaciones de este tipo, mientras que Joekai es la que le explica; ella es poetiza, es otra amiga de Kurumi y es la voz de la razón.___

**Joekai: **Algún día entenderás, pero es una de las razones por las que te quiero tanto n.n

_**De pronto se oye a lo lejos un grito de alegría que venía de Kurumi quién había encontrado su calculadora científica.**_

**Kurumi: **Al fin la encontré, pero que hacía en el pasillo del tercer piso mi calculadora?

**Todos**(se caen al suelo y se levantan) n.nU

**Arymi:** Kurumi, baja ya! el examen ya va a comenzar.

**Kurumi: **ya bajo, solo déjame contemplar las nubes un poco.

**Arymi:** u.uesta niña no tiene caso...

**Joekai:** Déjala, es su forma de ser, simple y alegre.

_Arymi y Joekai también sabían la historia de los tres individuos.___

_**Llegó la hora del examen y así también su final, Kurumi y Arymi salieron con cara de que no querían pensar más y se reunieron con los demás que las estaban esperando...**_

**Kurumi: **. solo veo números, ya me cansé...

**Vankya: **pensaste mucho y se te fundió el cerebro

**Arymi: **eso es cierto xD

**Joekai: **y ahora vamos a jugar cierto?

**Todos: **SIIIIIIIII!!

En ese momento Kurumi se percata de que Daisuke está solo y pensativo sobre una tarima mirando al vacío.

**Kurumi: **Que le pasa a Daisuke?

**Yamato: **parece que se siente mal, no me quiso decir lo que le pasaba (Pero todos saben lo que le pasa)

**Kurumi: **(acercándose a Daisuke) Hola! como estás?

**Daisuke: **Kurumi tengo que decirte algo.

**Kurumi:** que es lo que pasa?

**Daisuke:** seré breve, tu me gustas mucho, y quería que lo supieras, pero no se que es lo que tu piensas ahora de mi.

**Kurumi:** o///o yo sigo pensando lo mismo, y cada vez que te veo me gustas más n.n

Se dan un abrazo y Yamato los ve, se despide de los demás y se va, obviamente está molesto y Daisuke se da cuenta pero no entendía el porque.

**Daisuke:** Kurumi, por casualidad Yamato no se comporta extraño contigo?

**Kurumi: -** ya lo percibió T.T, lo malo es que tengo que fingir que no se nada de nada, así que tendré que decirle mi punto de vista con un toque de mentira siendo que a mi no me gusta mentir **- **Ahora que lo mencionas... si está algo raro, algo le pasa pero no se que es, el es tu mejor amigo y si no te ha dicho nada el problema debe ser muy grande. **- **Metí la pata T.T ahora no se que va a pasar **-**

**Daisuke: **Me preocupa mucho Yamato, pareciera que se enojó conmigo por algo y no se que es, y además se comporta muy raro contigo (esto ultimo lo dice con una cara tan seria que a Kurumi se le congela el alma)

**Kurumi:** **- **Ni siquiera generalizó, ya captó que el asunto es sobre mí, pero lo hace muy disimuladamente**–** n.n mejor ve a ver que le pasa a tu amigo, dile que confíe en ti y ya verás como todo saldrá bien.

**Daisuke: **le haré caso a tu consejo, nos vemos el lunes

**Kurumi: **ve con cuidado

**Daisuke: **claro que si.

**Kurumi: **(reuniéndose al grupo) T.T porque a mi?

**Vankya: **Daisuke se dio cuenta cierto?

**Kurumi: **como lo sabes?

**Arymi: **nos escondimos atrás de ustedes y oímos todo.

**Kurumi: **ustedes ni siquiera se apenan en decirlo, pero no importa así no tengo que contarles nada, pero lo que si les puedo decir es que me dio mucho miedo la expresión de su cara. T.T

**Vankya:** lo sabemos, a nosotras igual, verdad Arymi?

**Arymi:** en donde están Joe-chan e Isa-kun?

**Vankya: **la última vez que los vi se escondieron con nosotras

**Las tres: ¬¬ **mejor no preguntemos...

**Arymi: **mejor esperemos hasta el lunes a ver que pasa...

**Vankya:** esta bien, yo estoy un poco cansada

**Kurumi: **estará bien esperar hasta el lunes?

**Arymi: **el tiempo es sabio, dejémoslo correr.

* * *

Si les gusta mi historia dejen reviews porfavor. 


	2. Recuerdos e inquietudes

Aquí va el segundo capítulo, estaba media desaparacida, pero ya estoy aquí n.n

* * *

**Recuerdos e Inquietudes**

Casa de Kurumi 08:02 A.M.

**Kurumi: **Que! otra vez amanecí en el suelo, creo que esto me pasa cada vez que estoy nerviosa, no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que han hablado los dos, y me da miedo que por mi culpa dejen de ser amigos... **- **Pero si son tan buenos amigos, pase lo que pase todo estará bien. **-**

**noooooO****O**O**O****O**O

**Vecinos:** (al unísono) Callen a Kurumi de una vez !

**Kurumi: **se me había olvidado que tengo que pasar en limpio la materia y no he hecho mis deberes. Me matarán mañana en la escuela!

Kurumi comienza a hacer sus deberes y ve una botella de diluyente que usa en clases de artes y recuerda un suceso...

:FLASH BACK :

 Era un día miércoles y tocaban clases de artes, así que cada uno debía ir con su botella de diluyente, llegó el descanso y Vankya le quitó el gorro a Daisuke para esconderlo (Kurumi fue la de la idea) y Kurumi se lo pasó cuando terminaron las clases, en ese momento Isamu estaba preguntando quién quería jugo (sabiendo y se notaba que era diluyente) llegó Daisuke y se la tomó sin que nadie lo alcanzara a detener, entonces comenzó a sentir que su garganta se irritaba poco a poco y hace que este comience a beber agua y agua...

**Isamu**: No van a creer lo que pasó

**Kurumi**: que cosa?

**Isamu**: estaba jugando con mi botella de diluyente y jajajaja...

**Vankya**: pero no entendí nada, primero deja de reírte y luego nos cuentas

**Isamu**: ...y vino y se la tomó

**Arymi**** y ****Joekai**: Quién?

Isamu comienza a aletear, entonces Vankya capta el mensaje

**Vankya: **pollo? (a Daisuke le decían así)

**Isamu:** si y ahora está tomando agua a más no poder!

**Kurumi:** tonto como se te ocurre hacer ese tipo de bromas!

**Vankya:** pero tienes que admitir que fue muy tonto de parte de Daisuke al hacer eso, uno inconscientemente huele las cosas antes de tomárselas.

**Kurumi: **tienes razón, pobrecito !

**Arymi: **vamos a ver como está

Y Daisuke seguía tomando agua...

**Joekai: **He oído que la leche te alivia el malestar!

**Arymi: **Kurumi yo pongo la mitad del dinero y tu pones la otra y le compramos leche...

**Kurumi: **está bien

Entonces llega Arymi con la leche e iba a entregársela a Daisuke pero Vankya la detiene y le dice que Kurumi se la tiene que entregar... Kurumi se la entrega y le dice que eso le hará bien y en ese momento llagan dos compañeros de Daisuke que le querían tomar la leche...

**Joekai: **Te haz dado cuenta de que existe gente sinvergüenza en este mundo? (diciéndoselo a uno de los compañeros de Daisuke)

**Yamato: **(que sale de la nada) Daisuke el maestro de Religión nos llevará a casa para que te lleven al hospital ahora mismo.

Y todos se van quedando Kurumi y Arymi en la escuela porque tenían clases en la tarde.

:FIN FLASH BACK :

**Kurumi: -**Me dio pena verle la cara, no sabia si decirle pobrecito o reírme **- **por cierto se me está haciendo tarde y debo hacer mis deberes...

A los 10 minutos después Kurumi termina de hacer sus deberes y se recuesta a dormir, luego que despierta se da cuenta de que esta lloviendo y sus padres tienen una de las muchas peleas de siempre y eso la hace sentir muy mal.

Al otro día ella sigue triste y no le quería contar a nadie lo que le pasaba pero llega Yamato y le pregunta que le pasa, ella no le quería contar a nadie, pero fue tanta la confianza que le dio Yamato que ella se dispuso a contarle todo, luego Kurumi se sintió mas aliviada, pero no del todo así que en la ultima clase se quedó afuera, Yamato la vio y decidió acompañarla, le vio tan triste que le dijo que si quería llorar que lo hiciera porque estaba en su derecho y ella lo abrazó durante mucho tiempo y no le importó lo que dijeran los demás...

Más tarde Kurumi llega a casa pensando en todo lo que había pasado y que Vankya se había enojado con ella, porque si a ella le gustaba Daisuke no debería haber abrazado a Yamato, en ese día Daisuke no había ido a clases, pero de seguro sus amigos le contarían lo que vieron.

Se ve a Kurumi recostada en su cama pensando **- **Vankya se enojó mucho conmigo, se que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero no entiendo porque lo hice, bueno se que yo estaba muy mal como para pensar en las consecuencias, pero por alguna razón es como que Yamato comenzara a gustarme y además no he sabido nada de Daisuke y siempre me están hablando de él, me hablan tanto que están llegando a saturarme, pareciera que estoy perdiendo el interés en él y además...

:FLASH BACK :

**Fuun: **Oye Kurumi que pasó con tu pollito intoxicado?

**Arymi: **Kurumi está concentrada en la materia no puede hablar ahora

**Fuun: **pero hay algo entre ellos?

**Arymi: **a Kurumi le gusta, pero según Vankya él le dijo que le gustaba pero no lo suficiente

**Kurumi: **Como fue eso?

**Arymi: **lo que oíste, la semana pasada Vankya habló con él y el le dijo eso.

:FIN FLASH BACK :

**Kurumi: - **Si no le gusto lo suficiente es obvio que no le gusto, pero.. porque me dijo el otro día que le gustaba? Debe ser porque lo presionaron a decir algo que el no quería decir, siempre pasa lo mismo, yo quiero que esa persona especial me vea y se enamore de mi, no que le metan ideas en la cabeza, eso está mal, por otra parte Yamato es lo que busco, pero el siempre ha sido mi amigo, es como un hermano para mi ; Vankya me está presionando para elegir entre los dos, esto ya me había pasado antes y lo que hice fue dejar las dos de lado y seguir mi camino, pero ahora será diferente y elegiré entre los dos...**-**

Con truenos y lluvia, Kurumi se quedó dormida hasta el otro día...

Al otro día Kurumi ya estaba cansada de decidir a quién escoger, así que dijo lo siguiente :

**Kurumi: **Lo voy a dejar en manos del destino... el que primero me diga sinceramente sus sentimientos será el que escogeré.

Kurumi le contó esto a Arymi y ella la escuchaba atentamente pero luego llegó el turno de hablar para Arymi:

**Arymi: **En este mundo no hay nadie como tú, tú tienes dos opciones y yo no tengo ni perro que me ladre

**Kurumi: **pero entonces que pasó con Jachiro?

**Arymi: **sabes bien que Jachiro tiene novia y no se fijaría nunca en mí por mis dos malos hábitos, aunque yo estoy dispuesta a cambiar por él.

**Kurumi: **entonces no dejes de luchar y haz lo correcto, pero te diré que su novia aunque lo quiere, no lo demuestra mucho, eso quiere decir que tienes una oportunidad de acercarte más a el y no la debes desaprovechar.

**Arymi: **vaya, quién iba a pensar que tu sacaras esas conclusiones...

**Kurumi: **que quieres decir con eso?

**Arymi:** nada, solo que... mira están saliendo los del salón de Jachiro.

 _Jachiro es un niño muy simpático que busca el valor de las personas y practica con su guitarra eléctrica, pero de vez en cuando le gusta molestar.___

Kurumi y Arymi tenían clases en la tarde, entonces ven bajar a Vankya e Isamu que se juntan con ellas..

**Isamu: **Y Joekai?

**Arymi:** aún no sale pero está por salir

**Vankya: **oye Kurumi, ya notaste a los dos amiguitos?(mirando a Yamato y Daisuke que estaban bajando la escalera juntos) se ven bien felices, no se que les pasa...

**Kurumi: **no lo sé pero estoy feliz de que sigan siendo amigos.

En ese momento se acerca Jachiro a molestar a Kurumi.

**Jachiro:** Hola Kurumi! ya tienes las canciones que me ibas a regalar?

**Kurumi:** dije que te las iba aprestar, no a regalar...

**Jachiro: **apuesto que si Yamato o Daisuke te las piden se las regalarías...

**Kurumi: **eso no es cierto

**Jachiro: **oye respóndeme algo...

**Kurumi:** que?

**Jachiro: **te gusta Daisuke o Yamato?

**Kurumi: **sin comentarios

**Jachiro: **oye Arymi como estás?

**Arymi: **bien y tu?

**Kurumi: **(a Isamu y Vankya) mejor vayámonos de aquí, alguien tiene una conversación importante...

**Jachiro: **yo estoy más o menos

**Arymi: **porque? **– **a lo mejor tiene problemas con su novia **-**

**Jachiro: **lo que pasa es que siento y observo que mi novia no me está tomando muy enserio, la veo distraída.

**Arymi: **y porque me lo cuentas a mi?

**Jachiro: **porque solo en ti puedo confiar.

En ese momento Jachiro le hace una sonrisa "Happy Dent" a Arymi y todos los que estaban alrededor tuvieron que ponerse lentes de sol ...

**Arymi:** (Recuperando la vista) pero si ella no te está tomando enserio deberías hablar con ella y si te dice que no te quiere deberías terminar con ella, no es por nada pero ella no me inspira confianza, no se que le vez.

**Jachiro: **acaso estás celosa?

**Arymi: **yo? celosa? de que?

**Jachiro: **recuerda que hace poco tu me confesaste tus sentimientos.

**Arymi: **ya cállate! no se que fue lo que dije en ese momento, además entre nosotros no puede haber nada porque tu tienes novia.

**Jachiro: **tienes razón... pero te diré que no pierdas las esperanzas porque tienes oportunidad.

**Arymi: **sinvergüenza...(cachetada) aquí termina la conversación.

**Jachiro: **gracias por el consejo amiga "querida"

Arymi se reúne con los demás y tiene la cara roja de vergüenza y enfado.

**Kurumi: **que pasó? no alcanzamos a oír nada

**Arymi: **mejor así, el tonto de Jachiro dice que su novia no lo está tomando enserio.

**Vankya: **Tonto?

**Arymi: **tonto pero lindo !!!

**Kurumi: **entonces tienes oportunidad o no?

**Arymi: **no quiero hablar de eso, solo diré que estoy contenta y nada más...

**Vankya: **aquí hay gato encerrado...

**Isamu: **gato? donde?

**Todos: **

**Kurumi: **mira allí salió Joe-chan, mejor ve con ella

**Isamu: **Joe-chan !

**Joekai: **no me hables, estoy enojada contigo.

**Isamu: **porque?

**Joekai: **que no recuerdas que día es hoy?

**Isamu: **hoy es miércoles y es nuestro aniversario

**Todos: **(silencio profundo)

**Kurumi: **lo recordaste? si a ti siempre se te olvida todo!

**Isamu: **las cosas más importantes de este mundo nunca se olvidan

**Kurumi: **te pusiste serio? hoy va a llover

**Joekai: **pensé que no te habías acordado, discúlpame por enojarme contigo

**Isamu: **no te preocupes, feliz aniversario.

Se dan un beso y dejan todo el patio lleno de corazones

Repentinamente se oye a lo lejos que están jugando basketball; eran Daisuke y Yamato los que jugaban...

**Isamu: **pelota! yo quiero jugar!

**Vankya: **espera a que ellos dos terminen, al parecer están decidiendo algo y están muy reñidos.

**Isamu: **pero yo quiero jugar...

**Vankya: **Joe-chan cállalo de una vez o hazle entender que no puede

**Joekai: **créeme que ese juego es lo único que no puedo detener

**Arymi: **porque Isamu no puede jugar con ellos?

**Kurumi: **que no te das cuentas, ellos están peleando por mí

**Arymi: **que?

**Kurumi: **lo que quiero decir es que ellos están jugando por mí... miedo a los arcos y los están enfrentando.

**Vankya:** si claro!

**Kurumi: **es la verdad, yo nunca miento **- **y ya he dicho como mínimo dos mentiras

* * *

Dejen comentarios de lo que sea, así sabré que la están leyendo


	3. Decisiones inconclusas

**Ojo con los capitulos: **Los subiré de a tres para terminar luego n.n

**

* * *

**

**Decisiones Inconclusas**

**Kurumi: **Porque mejor no vamos mas cerca para ver quién gana? el juego se ve muy emocionante.

**Todos:** si claro, el juego... como si no supiéramos

Mientras tanto Yamato y Daisuke conversaban mientras competían.

**Yamato:** lo siento amigo pero yo ganaré este juego y el premio.

**Daisuke: **a mi me haría feliz que tu fueras feliz, pero no me rendiré tan fácilmente. Hasta el momento estamos en empate, así que porque no lo dejamos para el ultimo punto?

**Yamato: **está bien

Yamato desvió un poco la vista y Daisuke se aproximó a lanzar, en ese momento Kurumi se acercó más y se calló, entonces Daisuke se distrae mirándola y Yamato le quita el balón y cuando estaba a punto de lanzar llega el inspector diciendo que no deberían estar en la escuela a tal hora y que deberían irse a sus casas.

**Daisuke: **y ahora en que vamos a quedar? quién ganó?

**Yamato: **tengo una idea, recuerdas que por aquí cerca hay una casa embrujada?

**Daisuke: **si, y acaso piensas hacer una expedición o algo así?

**Yamato: **Yes, pero tenemos que ir todos y también invitemos a Jachiro.

**Daisuke: - **ya me imagino a Kurumi asustada, esta es una buena oportunidad **-** O.k Yamato, invitémoslos a todos.

**Yamato: **Lulumi, muchachos tenemos algo importante que decirles.

**Kurumi: **Le da un golpe a Yamato y este sale volando.) no me digas Lulumi

**Daisuke: **Emmm bueno, a lo que veníamos era a hacerles una invitación.

**Yamato:** (Apareciendo desde quién sabe donde) lo que pasa es que nosotros vamos a ir a la casa embrujada que esta cerca de aquí y queremos que haya más gente porque con nosotros dos sería muy aburrido.

**Kurumi:** aaaaa!fantasmas? yo no voy, a mi me dan mucho miedo

**Daisuke: -** Bien, está asustada, intentaré convencerla para que vaya **-** pero Kurumi, nunca dijimos que habían fantasmas.

**Kurumi: **lo sé, pero cada vez que se nombra "casa embrujada" se relaciona con fantasmas

**Daisuke: **por favor di que si, además yo me comprometo a protegerte si algo malo pasa.

**Yamato: -** rayos! se me adelantó **- **entonces irán todos ?

**Arymi:** a mi no me gustan esas cosas...

**Yamato: **también invitaré a Jachiro

**Arymi:** ... pero cuenten conmigo!

**Daisuke: **eso quiere decir que vamos todos, entonces será el sábado a las 22:00 y traigan linternas.

Se van todos los hombres y las chicas se quedan conversando...

**Kurumi:** se dieron cuenta chicas? algo están tramando

**Vankya: **y al parecer, bueno, es obvio que aquí tendrás que tomar tu decisión si o si.

**Arymi: **es verdad, pero sea cual sea la decisión que tomes te apoyaremos.

**Joekai: **O.k prepárense porque al parecer nos van a separar en parejas

**Kurumi: - **ojala que no me toque con ninguno de los dos **- **

**Arymi: - **que me toque con Jachiro, que me toque con Jachiro... **- **

**Vankya: **bueno nos vemos mañana a las 22:00 y tomen en cuenta el presentimiento de Joekai ya que nunca se equivoca.

Casa de Yamato

**Yamato: **Jeje! tengo todo listo, mi linterna súper cargada con baterías extra, y cosas para abrigar a Kurumi, y también tengo preparadas las trampas para que me toque con Kurumi en la elección de parejas, esta oportunidad no la dejaré pasar...

Casa de Daisuke

**Daisuke: **Ojala y me tocara con Kurumi, pero conociendo a Yamato es seguro que hará trampa, además yo no creo estar interesado por Kurumi, yo la quiero mucho pero me han forzado a hacerlo y Yamato la quiere de verdad así que si el habla primero no se lo impediré, por cierto debo mandarle un mensaje a Jachiro para que vaya también.

Casa de Arymi

**Arymi: **Si me toca con Jachiro estaré muy feliz, pero que será lo que pasará? últimamente no he sabido mucho de él y su novia ni siquiera se a dignado a aparecer, bueno espero que algún día mi amor sea correspondido.

Casa de Jachiro

**Jachiro: **Acabó de terminar con mi novia hace tres días y ya quiero otra, me siento extraño, bueno la primera que venga esa será, pero prometo que esta vez será diferente e intentare quererla de verdad, además Arymi no se sale de mi cabeza, es como una huella marcada en el cemento, no se borra con nada, mejor reviso mi correo...que es esto? un correo de Daisuke de seguro tiene alguna duda de como conquistar... Una invitación a una casa embrujada? y Arymi irá?, perfecto esta será una gran oportunidad.

Y así los personajes que quedan despiertos se van a dormir para continuar un nuevo día que les espera con mucha ansia...


	4. Todo se resuelve en una casa embrujada

Zangoh: este capítulo está emocionante, leanlo porfavor

* * *

Todo se resuelve en una casa embrujada

Sábado 22:00 hrs.

Están todos reunidos y Yamato tiene unas pajillas en la mano para sortear las parejas...

**Joekai: **Yo adivine justo, si soy una genio

**Yamato: **emm, bueno, tenemos que sacar todos a la vez para que sea mas justo, las pajillas tienen colores al final y los colores que se repitan corresponden a las parejas que irán entrando en la casa...

Sacan todos a la vez y las parejas quedan así

Arymi - Isamu

Jachiro - Vankya

Kurumi - Yamato

Daisuke - Joekai

**Kurumi: - **no pensé que me iba a tocar con Yamato, bueno, creo que tendré que ver que pasa**-**

**Daisuke: **me toco contigo Joekai, espero que no te asustes.

**Joekai: **claro que no, Isamu trata de no asustarte mucho.

**Isamu: **está bien.

**Jachiro: **me toco con Vankya, de seguro Arymi está muy celosa

**Arymi: **engreído

**Yamato: - **Me tocó con Kurumi, sin haber hecho trampa, tengo que aprovechar la oportunidad que tengo **-.**

Entraron todos a la casa y cada pareja tenía que explorar un lugar diferente, a Kurumi y Yamato les tocó el sótano, a Daisuke y Joekai les toco el entretecho, a Isamu y Arymi les toco la cocina, y a Vankya y Jachiro les toco la única habitación.

En la cocina :

**Isamu:** yo quería estar con Joe-chan, tengo miedo.

**Arymi: **deja de llorar y ayuda a explorar, yo tampoco quería que me tocara contigo, pero ya no le puedo hacer nada y ya deja de apretarme el brazo, ya lo tengo todo morado por tu culpa!

**Isamu:** pero si yo no te he apretado el brazo...

Entonces los dos se asustan y salen corriendo, Isamu logra salir y a Arymi la detiene algo...

En el entretecho :

**Joekai: **Isamu! te hecho de menos.

**Daisuke:** estate tranquila, pase lo que pase todo estará bien!

**Joekai: **es que el es muy asustadizo con esas cosas y no quiero arriesgarme

**Daisuke: **good point

**Joekai: **al parecer aquí no se ve nada, mejor vamos

**Daisuke: **está bien, esperaremos a los demás afuera.

Al salir se encuentran con Isamu que estaba solo y asustado..

**Joekai: **que ha pasado Isa-kun?

**Isamu: **lo que pasa es que a Arymi le estaban apretando el brazo y salimos corriendo pero a ella la tiraron hacia adentro y solo yo me salvé.

**Daisuke: **estoy preocupada por los cinco que quedan, sobre todo por Kurumi que es la que mas se asusta.

**Joekai:** yo también estoy preocupada pero algo me dice que no hay e que preocuparse y que todos están bien.

En el único dormitorio :

**Vankya: **en donde estará Jachiro? creo que se fue, bueno entonces yo saldré para afuera ya que aquí no hay nada interesante.

Mientras tanto la cosa que atrapó a Arymi era nada más y nada menos que Jachiro el desaparecido.

**Jachiro: **Arymi no te asustes soy yo Jachiro

**Arymi: **que demonios te pasa porque me asustas así?

**Jachiro: **es que quería pasar un tiempo contigo, mejor vamos a conversar al dormitorio, Vankya ya salió de ahí y si nos ven conversando en la puerta quizás que pensarían.

Entraron en esa habitación y Arymi no tenía forma de hablarle a Jachiro así que para romper el hielo le preguntó sobre su novia.

**Arymi: **oye Jachiro como sigue tu relación?

**Jachiro: **terminé con mi novia, ya se había puesto muy pesada

**Arymi: **lo lamento mucho

**Jachiro:** seguro, mira la gran sonrisa que tienes

**Arymi: **estúpido! **- **pero hermoso **- **

**Jachiro: **bueno supongo que ahora tienes oportunidad, así que porque no me das un beso y nos vamos de aquí?

**Arymi: **tonto! como se te ocurre que yo voy a hacer eso

**Jachiro: **entonces lo haré yo.

Entonces Jachiro la besa y en ese momento Arymi se corre hacia atrás y choca con un esqueleto que está encadenado a la pared, los dos se toman de la mano y salen corriendo del lugar.

**Daisuke:** Como les fue? como encontraste a Arymi?

**Jachiro: **bueno, encontramos un esqueleto en la habitación, eso es todo

**Vankya: **Arymi porque tienes la cara roja?

**Arymi: **no es nada

**Isamu:** seguro, te creemos.

**Jachiro:** ella está así porque le di un beso.

**Todos: **

**Arymi:**(Le pega una cachetada) como se te ocurre decir eso

**Jachiro:** es que decidí que serás mi novia de ahora en adelante así que no tiene que darte vergüenza.

**Arymi: ...**tonto! yo ni siquiera te e dicho si quiero ser tu novia.

**Jachiro:** pues ya está decidido, tengo nueva novia y la quiero más que a la anterior...

**Todos: **

Sótano de la casa :

**Kurumi: **tengo miedo puede que en cualquier momento aparezca un fantasma

**Yamato: **para ser sincero yo ya había venido aquí antes y no había visto ningún fantasma.

**Kurumi: - **Lo sabía el tramaba algo y por eso nos trajo aquí **-**

**Yamato: **oye Kurumi, tengo algo que decirte hace tiempo, y lo tenia guardado porque quería decírtelo cuando estuviéramos solos.

**Kurumi: - **Lo había sospechado, Yamato piensa decirme lo que siente, pero... no se que le voy a responder **- **bueno entonces habla.

**Yamato:** es que yo no soy bueno para estas cosas, y me cuesta mucho decírtelo.

**Kurumi:** todo se puede de a poco, vamos dime.

**Yamato: **es que yo... no se como empezar... es muy difícil... no puedo.

**Kurumi:** **- **tendré que hacer algo para que me lo diga, o si no, no pasará nada entre los dos **- **Emmm bueno... **- **pero que estoy diciendo, lo único que tengo que hacer es un juego de palabras para que el solito suelte la respuesta, pero porque tengo tantas ganas de que me lo diga ? en definitiva estoy loca, pero si tengo que seguir a mi corazón, lo haré. **-**

Afuera de la casa :

**Daisuke: **Yamato y Kurumi están tardando mucho, creo que algo les pasó.

**Joekai: **no te preocupes, tengo la corazonada de que están muy bien.

**Jachiro:** a lo mejor les pasó lo mismo que a mi novia y a mí ¿verdad novia mía?

**Arymi: **que no soy tu novia, yo ni siquiera te he dicho que quiero serlo.

**Jachiro: **entonces no quieres?

**Arymi:**...

**Jachiro:** lo tomaré como un si, tengo novia! tengo novia ! tengo novia !

**Arymi:** si no tengo otro remedio, entonces si

**Jachiro: **Viva! muéranse de envidia.

**Isamu:** yo no tengo que envidiarte

**Jachiro: **tu no ! pero Daisuke si, ya que creo que Yamato le ganó

**Daisuke:**(Con cara de tristeza) no tengo envidia y además ya lo había decidido, Kurumi es mejor para Yamato que para mi y estoy feliz por mi mejor amigo y por ella.

**Vankya: **estás seguro de lo que dices ?

**Daisuke: **más que nunca.. creo que eso es lo mejor para todos.

Sótano de la casa :

**Yamato:** bueno.. yo...este...yo...emmmm...

**Kurumi:** **- **tomará una eternidad, mejor hago algo **- **

Kurumi toma la linterna de Yamato, mejor dicho, se la quita y la apaga.

**Yamato:** oye devuélveme mi linterna!

**Kurumi:** primero dime las palabras mágicas y te la devolveré

**Yamato: **porfavor ! onegai !

**Kurumi: **esas no son

**Yamato: **entonces no se, devuélveme mi linterna.

**Kurumi:** adivínalas.

**Yamato :** yo no soy adivino, ni mi perro tampoco, ni mi gato tampoco, así que devuélveme mi linterna.

**Kurumi:** te daré algunas pistas; son tres palabras, la primera empieza con "M", la segunda con "G" y la tercera con "M".

**Yamato: -** Suena como "ME GUSTAS MUCHO" **- **me da cosa decirlas.

**Kurumi: **dilas !

**Yamato: **megustas mucho ¿son esas?

**Kurumi: -** le acertó a la primera, voy a seguir con el juego **- **no, esas no son¿ porque pensaste que eran esas ?

**Yamato: **porque es la verdad, eso es lo que quería decirte y ahora que lo sabes yo quiero saber que es lo que piensas tu de mí, aunque te digo que si tu prefieres a Daisuke yo lo acepto, soy feliz si tu eres feliz.

**Kurumi:** siempre tengo que hacer lo que me dicte mi corazón y te diré que yo te quiero a ti, pero no me gustan las personas que no luchan por lo que quieren...

Afuera de la casa :

**Arymi: **se tardan mucho, mejor vamos a buscarlos

**Vankya: **O.k

**Daisuke: **ellos estaban en el sótano es seguro que aún están ahí.

Sótano de la casa :

**Yamato: **por eso busqué la ocasión perfecta para decírtelo, y no me importa que te guste otra persona, pero yo quería confesarte lo que sentía porque no solo me gustas, no solo te quiero, sino que te amo !

**Kurumi:** no sabes lo feliz que me hace oír eso de ti, tu me gustas mucho, eres de las personas que están mas cerca de mi corazón, tu siempre me ayudas en lo que necesito y...

**Yamato:** no digas más, lo entiendo perfectamente, pero no veo nada, me podrías entregar mi linterna?

**Kurumi:** la linterna tiene precio

**Yamato: **pago todo el dinero que tengo en este momento por la linterna

**Kurumi: **dame un beso y te la devuelvo.

**Yamato: **si eso es lo que quieres lo haré.

Hubo un silencio profundo y Yamato se acercó a Kurumi dándole un beso y abrazándola fuertemente, en eso llegan los demás y ven el espectáculo.

**Jachiro: **vieron como yo tenía razón? aplaudan a los nuevos novios

Todos aplauden, Kurumi se acerca a las chicas y Yamato a los chicos, Daisuke se queda apartado de los demás, Kurumi y Yamato se percatan de eso y Yamato le dice con la mirada a Kurumi que vaya a hablar con él.

**Kurumi:** oye Daisuke, discúlpame por haberte causado tantas molestias y bueno... ya sabes en lo que quedó este asunto...yo...

**Daisuke:** descuida, yo ya sabía que esto iba a pasar y déjame felicitarte Yamato es lo mejor para ti y se que los dos serán felices, y si tienes algún problema con él, no dudes en contármelo.

**Kurumi:** bueno, gracias, pero... que es lo que pasará contigo?

**Daisuke: **hay más peces en el mar, todo estará bien

Los dos se reúnen con los demás y todos se divierten.

**Fantasma 1:** se los advierto, váyanse de aquí !

**Fantasma 2:** déjennos en paz, váyanse o morirán !

Todos salen corriendo y gritando de la casa, habían olvidado que estaban en una casa embrujada y cuando escucharon a los fantasmas se volvieron a asustar.

**Fantasma 1:** parece que los asustamos un poco, no lo crees cariño?

**Fantasma 2:** siempre vienen niños como ellos a molestar en este terreno vacío, no se que le encuentran

**Fantasma 1: **bueno ya los asustamos, ahora vámonos a dormir quieres?

**Fantasma 2:** está bien, pero yo quiero el lado izquierdo de la cama, es mas blandito y mañana me tengo que levantar al trabajo.


	5. Cumpleaños de Kurumi

Kurumi: Wiii alfin el capitulo 5, espero que lo disfruten n.n

**

* * *

**

**Cumpleaños de Kurumi, Las vacaciones están muy cerca**

Las vacaciones se acercaban, también el cumpleaños de Kurumi, ella nunca ha tenido un cumpleaños como debe ser, una vez que intento hacer una fiesta resulto mal porque nadie fue, cuando más se siente sola, es el día de su cumpleaños, por eso no le da mucha importancia, aunque de vez en cuando se lo dice a los demás.

**Vankya:** oye Kurumi, que harás para tu cumpleaños?

**Kurumi:** lo mismo de todos los años, nada

**Arymi:** y porque no haces una fiesta?

**Kurumi:** la última vez que hice una no fue nadie porque mi cumpleaños cae en día de clases y los fines de semana estoy ocupada.

**Arymi:** tu cumpleaños debería caer como el mío, después de Navidad.

**Kurumi:** si tan solo tuviera un cumpleaños estaría más que feliz

**Isamu:** que tal si lo hacemos en mi casa un día sábado?

**Kurumi:** no puedo, tengo que acompañar a mi mamá al doctor todos los sábados.

**Isamu:** y los domingos?

**Kurumi:** siempre tengo que salir.

**Joekai:** entonces no se puede

**Kurumi:** por cierto, han visto a Yamato? no lo encuentro por ningún lado.

**Vankya: **está en el salón tocando guitarra con Daisuke y Jachiro como siempre.

**Kurumi: **entonces lo voy a ver, quiero escucharlo tocar.

Kurumi se va y los muchachos se quedan conversando...

**Vankya:** por que no le hacemos una fiesta sorpresa a Kurumi un viernes después de clases?

**Arymi:** a ella no le gustan las sorpresas

**Joekai:** pero esta le gustará

**Isamu:** entonces yo presto mi casa

**Vankya:** está bien, pero no debemos decirle nada y preparar todo cuanto antes, su cumpleaños es mañana y recién es martes, tenemos de hoy hasta el jueves para preparar todo.

**Kurumi:** ya llegué de que hablaban?

**Arymi: **de nada, no te preocupes

**Vankya:** bueno, quedamos en eso entonces

**Isamu:** O.k

**Kurumi:** ? **- **como si yo no sospechara que me tienen una fiesta sorpresa, la cara de Isamu lo dice todo pero fingiré que no se lo que es. **-** emmm, bueno, Arymi, Jachiro te quiere ver porque dice que te tiene una sorpresa.

**Arymi:** entonces lo iré a ver, además tengo que decirle algo importante a los tres chicos.

**Vankya:** falta poco para que salgamos de clases, estoy ansiosa por que salgamos de vacaciones.

**Joekai:** quedara poco pero lo que ahora vienen son las pruebas infernales de final de año, para subir las notas

**Isamu:** yo no tengo ningún problema con eso

**Joekai:** pero si lo tienes con las ausencias

**Isamu:** cierto

**Joekai: **lo arreglaras pronto, tu sabes que puedes; no puedo esperar para que salgamos luego de este colegio y estemos en la playa, divirtiéndonos y haciendo fiestas y...

**Kurumi:** para que quieres fiestas? no le veo la gracia

**Vankya:** acaso no te gustan las fiestas?

**Kurumi:** las odio, tengo muy malas experiencias con las fiestas, las detesto, son lo pero que hay.

**Isamu:** entonces no va a servir lo que estamos haciendo?

**Joekai:** es que teníamos planeado una fiesta para todos cuando saliéramos de clases y entráramos a vacaciones y la gracia es que estuvieran todos, incluso tu.

**Kurumi:** lo siento, pero no puedo hacer nada, no me gustan y no me dejan ir a ninguna fiesta, así que de todos modos no iría.

**Arymi:** ya llegué, mi amorcillo me tenia un regalo muy lindo, dijo que me lo daba por que yo era muy especial para el

**Kurumi:** como fue lo único que encontró, no le quedaba otra opción.

**Arymi:** no seas mentirosa, tu sabes que el me quiere

**Kurumi:** claro, igual que a todas sus otras novias...

Arymi se va del lugar muy molesta con Kurumi, a Kurumi no le importo y se enfadó con Arymi, porque quería pedirle disculpas pero Arymi no la tomó en cuenta y siguió enfadada con ella y la ignoró completamente.

**Isamu:** ustedes creen que Arymi se haya enojado?

**Todos menos Kurumi:**

Al otro día ...

**Yamato:** Kurumi, porque no estás con Vankya y los demás?

**Kurumi:** Arymi está con ellos y no quiero que ella se aleje de sus amigos

**Yamato:** pero ellos también son tus amigos y tienes derecho a estar con ellos

**Kurumi:** estaré bien, además Arymi tiene más derecho que yo, le hice un comentario muy feo y no puedo pedirle disculpas

**Yamato:** solo espero que se le pase, pero para que se te pase la pena te traje algo

**Kurumi:** para que me trajiste algo? no es que no lo quiera, solo quiero saber el motivo por el que me lo trajiste

**Yamato:** hoy es tu cumpleaños, mí despistada niña que dice tener memoria de elefante

**Kurumi:** no tenías que molestarte en traerme algo, estoy acostumbrada a que no me regalen cosas en mi cumpleaños.

**Yamato:** pues ahora tendrás que acostumbrarte a que te regalen algo, porque pienso regalarte algo en cada cumpleaños que tengas, y ahora ábrelo.

Kurumi lo abre y para su sorpresa encuentra que es un muñeco de felpa con forma de unicornio, con un lindo listón verde en el cuello

**Kurumi:** es muy bonito, debería ponerle nombre, pero lo pensaré bien, quiero que le quede el nombre.

**Yamato:** me alegro que te haya gustado, pasé toda la tarde y la noche buscando algo decente para regalarte.

**Kurumi:** gracias, no pensé que alguien me iba a regalar algo tan especial y menos en mi cumpleaños

**Yamato:** pues ya te lo regalé, ahora es tuyo y quiero que lo cuides mucho, ahora me voy con los muchachos porque íbamos a ensayar con la guitarra.

**Kurumi:** bueno, ve con cuidado. **-** estoy feliz por el regalo que me dio Yamato, pero aún estoy triste porque Arymi sigue molesta conmigo, no se como pedirle disculpas, y ahora que ella se enojó creo que mi fiesta sorpresa no va a ser posible, perdí dos cosas con unas groseras palabras, soy una tonta, lo mas importante es que perdí a mi amiga mas importante en esta escuela, Kurumi eres una Baka ! mejor me reúno con los demás antes de que Arymi llegué y no pueda hablar con ellos. **-**

**Vankya:** que bueno verte Kurumi, te tengo tu regalo de cumpleaños

**Joekai:** yo también

**Isamu:** te lo entrego mañana porque se me olvidó arriba de la mesa antes de salir

**Kurumi:** gracias amigos, es muy importante para mi que me tomen en cuenta

**Vankya:** y como es tu cumpleaños, no queremos que estés triste, acompáñanos a la biblioteca por que hay algo que debemos hacer.

Llevan a Kurumi a la biblioteca y la colocan en frente de Arymi para que hablen las dos.

**Arymi:** y que haces tu aquí?

**Kurumi:** ellos me trajeron, NO, quiero decir que yo vine porque tenía que pedirte disculpas por lo que dije, no es cierto lo que dije, ni siquiera se porque lo dije, creo que estaba enfadada por lo que estábamos hablando anteriormente sobre las fiestas, lo siento mucho, soy una tonta, si quieres me perdonas, o si prefieres no me hables nunca más y yo evitare acercarme a ti para que estés mejor.

**Arymi:** no me dejas otra opción mas que decirte...feliz cumpleaños amiga, aquí está tu regalo

**Kurumi:** gracias, pero me perdonas?

**Arymi:** por supuesto que si amiga

**Todos: **

Casa de Kurumi :

**Kurumi:** no puedo creer que tenga exámenes toda esta semana sin descanso, además a los demás chicos también les pasa lo mismo, creo que las ultimas semanas de clases no serán nada divertidas. Ojala y tuviera un día libre para poder hacer mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews n.n


	6. La cabaña de verano para todos nosotros

**La cabaña de verano para todos nosotros**

Así concluye el año de clases, todos pasan y ahora todos se ponen de acuerdo para juntarse en sus vacaciones y pasarla bien antes de entrar a clases nuevamente. Arymi estaba haciendo la limpieza en su casa cuando oye sonar el teléfono y se apresura en contestar.

**Arymi:** aló con quién desea hablar.

**Vankya:** se encontrará Arymi?

**Arymi:** soy yo, quién es?

**Vankya:** soy Vankya, cuanto tiempo sin oír tu voz

**Arymi:** hace mucho tiempo ya, como has estado

**Vankya:** muy bien y espero que tu también lo estés ya que tengo una propuesta que hacerte

**Arymi:** dime de que se trata

**Vankya:** lo que pasa es que mis papás tienen una cabaña a la orilla de la playa y nadie la va a ocupar durante este verano, entonces quería preguntarte si tu querrías estar en esa casa por lo que queda de este año y enero para tus vacaciones, pero si tienes algún plan solo avísame, ya hable con todos los demás y dijeron que irían, que dices?

**Arymi:** debo pedir permiso espera, AAAAAABUELOOOOOOOO, me dejarías estar durante lo que queda de este año y enero en la cabaña de una amiga para pasar mis vacaciones?

**Abuelo:** te dejaría si supiera quién los va a cuidar

**Arymi:** irán los padres de Vankya para cuidarnos

**Abuelo:** esta bien, cuando sales?

**Arymi:** Vankya si me dieron permiso, pero preguntan cuando salimos

**Vankya: **en una semana más.

**Arymi:** dice que en una semana más

**Abuelo:** entonces está bien

**Arymi: **si me dejaron nos vemos en una semana mas en tu cabaña, cuídate amiga bye.

**Vankya:** Bye

Una semana después 07:35 AM

Todos iban a la cabaña de Vankya Isamu llevaba el mapa que Vankya les había entregado, todos iban caminando por la arena cuando de pronto un viento fuerte le quita el mapa a Isamu de las manos y se lo lleva una ola.

**Kurumi:** tenía que ser Isamu...

**Isamu:** Lo siento, es que yo no sabía que eso me iba a pasar.

**Kurumi: **bueno, el problema ya está hecho, ahora ¿que vamos a hacer?

**Isamu: **yo me se el mapa de memoria, yo los llevo

**Kurumi: **está bien, mientras no nos perdamos

Una hora después...

**Jachiro:** al parecer nos perdimos

**Arymi:** debemos volver hacia atrás y preguntarle a alguien

**Joekai:** más vale prevenir que lamentar

**Isamu:** o tal vez podemos preguntarle a alguien en esa cabaña de allá.

**Todos:**

**Vankya:** sean todos bienvenidos!

De pronto atrás de Vankya se ve una silueta era una chica un poco más baja que Vankya y todos se preguntaban quien era.

**Vankya: **les presento a mi prima Miriya

**Miriya: **mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos.

**Kurumi:** es un placer conocerte Miriya

**Miriya: **porque no pasan adentro y nos presentamos todos?

**Vankya: **antes e presentarlos y todo eso, mejor pongan las cosas en los cuartos que les voy a indicar, hay tres cuartos, uno es de hombres, el otro de las chicas, y el otro es el gimnasio, la cocina está a la derecha, los baños al fondo, le debo informar que los baños no tienen ducha, y en el patio de atrás hay unas termas para bañarse, hay de todo aquí, mis tíos vendrán el fin de semana para dejarnos algunos víveres por si nos falta algo, ahora vayan todos rápido y nos juntamos en el living.

Más tarde...

**Arymi: **Creo que yo empezaré, Mi nombre es Arymi Yuzuki, Aquel es mi novio Jachiro Shitake, La siguiente es Kurumi Ishida y su novio Yamato Takaishi, Siguiendo Daisuke Motomiya, Joekai Shimasu e Isamu Izumi. (puede que no sean tan originales los nombres jejeje)

**Miriya: **Mi nombre es Miriya Hazuki, como ya lo saben yo soy la prima de Vankya y espero que todos nos llevemos bien.

En ese momento Daisuke se la queda mirando con cara de que no sabe donde está parado... creo que se enamoro de ella a primera vista, pero... no sabe que decir y se dejo llevar completamente por los puntitos rosados de amor.

**Vankya:** Daisuke te sientes bien?

**Daisuke:** que? a si, si ,si, yo me siento perfectamente, no es que este loco ni nada de eso, pero… pero… pero...

**Vankya: **bueno dejémoslo de esa forma y nada más.

**Kurumi:** Ahora que haremos?

**Isamu:** porque no vamos a la playa a nadar un rato por favor ! digan que si ! por favor ! por favor ! por favor !

**Joekai:** de todas formas vamos a ir, así que no tienes que estar rogándole a nadie

**Isamu:** jejeje

**Kurumi:** si quieren vayan ustedes, yo me quedare aquí durmiendo un rato, no me siento muy bien así que descansaré un poco.

Todos van a la playa menos Kurumi y más rato llega Miriya para hacerle compañía.

**Miriya:** te sientes bien? necesitas algo?

**Kurumi:** A mi no me engañas, no viniste solo a preguntar eso, lo que pasa es que no sabes nadar y por eso te quedaste aquí cierto?

**Miriya:** que?

**Kurumi: **discúlpame, soy yo la que no sabe nadar y por eso no fui, no se porque siempre me comporto así.

**Miriya**: bueno ahora somos dos

**Kurumi: **entonces estoy en lo cierto?

**Miriya: **por supuesto que si, pero será un secreto entre nosotras, porque no miramos por la ventana del segundo piso a ver que están haciendo?

Suben al segundo piso y se ponen a mirar a los demás

**Kurumi:** no veo a Yamato por ningún lado

**Miriya: **Yamato es tu novio cierto?

**Kurumi: **por supuesto que si

**Miriya:** y como se llevan ustedes dos?

**Kurumi:** nos llevamos muy bien, el siempre se preocupa por mi, pero yo quiero serle útil en lo que sea para demostrarle que no es necesario que haga las cosas solo

**Miriya:** debe ser genial tener un novio

**Kurumi:** tu no tienes?

**Miriya:** no, una vez tuve uno pero terminamos por que el se enamoró de otra persona...

**Kurumi:** lamento haberte hecho esa pregunta.

**Miriya:** no importa, amenos eso ya pasó y ahora hay que mirar hacia adelante

**Kurumi: **exactamente, oh!! Ya encontré a Yamato, lo enterraron en la arena, es por eso que no lo veía.

**Miriya: **oye, se llama Daisuke el niño que está junto a Vankya?

**Kurumi:** sip, y parece que el se fijó en ti, cuando nos presentamos.

**Miriya:** tu crees eso?

**Kurumi: **por supuesto que si, y tengo una idea para que lo conquistes, porque no les hacemos la cena a los demás, ya que llegarán muy hambrientos de la playa, luego podremos ir a las termas a descansar

**Miriya: **está bien

Y así los chicos llegan de la playa muy hambrientos y cansados

**Kurumi: **les hemos preparado una deliciosa cena ya que deben estar muy hambrientos después de jugar tanto rato

**Isamu: **que bien! yo tenia mucha hambre, tu también verdad Jachiro?

**Jachiro:** por supuesto que si, verdad Daisuke?

**Daisuke:** por supuesto que si, verdad Yamato? alguien sabe donde está Yamato?

**Kurumi:** A mi no me miren, se suponía que Yamato estaba con ustedes en la playa jugando

**Joekai: **ya se que ha pasado, lo dejamos enterrado en la arena y olvidamos sacarlo

**Kurumi:** entonces hay que ir a sacarlo

**Joekai: **démonos prisa antes de que suba la marea

Todos salen y se dan cuenta que hay un montículo de arena lleno de tortuguitas que están intentando llegar al mar

**Vankya: **que hermoso, las tortuguitas están haciendo su ciclo de vida

**Kurumi:** creo que estoy pisando algo, pero no se que es

De pronto de la arena sale una mano que le agarra la pierna a Kurumi

**Kurumi: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Arymi:** Kurumi no grites, es Yamato lo que estás pisando.

**Kurumi:** saquémoslo de la arena

**Yamato:** me tratan como un trapo usado

**Isamu: **te tratan mejor que a mi

**Joekai:** que quisiste decir con eso?

**Isamu:** nada, nada

Ahora si que todos van a la casa a comer lo que Kurumi y Miriya habían preparado.

Y cuando todos terminaron :

**Kurumi:** que les pareció la cena?

**Yamato:** estaba muy rica, me gusto mucho

**Kurumi:** que bueno, Miriya me ayudó en muchas cosas, ella preparo la sopa que están comiendo

**Daisuke: **con razón tenia tan buen sabor, yo pensaba que Kurumi la había hecho pero viendo la comparación de sabores se nota que no está hecho por ella

**Kurumi: **que dijiste mi querido amigo ?

**Daisuke:** nada

**Yamato:** Casi metes la pata Daisuke, tú sabes que Kurumi no podría haber preparado algo así, pero como está practicando, las cosas le salen peor,

Kurumi le da una parada en la canilla a Yamato y este se aguanta el dolor, entonces ella le da otra más fuerte y no la puede aguantar

**Yamato: **AAAAAaaaaaaaayyy que rico está todo esto, sobretodo lo que preparaste tu solita mi amor

**Kurumi:** enserio gracias, me hace muy feliz eso

**Daisuke: **por cierto Miriya, tu cocinas muy bien también.

**Miriya:** emm muchas gracias Daisuke.

**Los dos:** (un poco nerviosos, aparentan cara de felicidad)

Todos se ríen juntos y la pasan muy bien hasta ahora, pero llega el turno de usar las termas.

**Kurumi: **quien va primero, los hombres o las niñas?

**Arymi: **hay que dejarlo a la suerte

**Jachiro: **que lista es mi amor, pero yo digo como todo caballero que soy que las damas vayan primero

**Vankya: **y dejar que ustedes nos espíen, ni soñarlo

**Isamu: **mírenlo de esta forma, si nosotros vamos primero y ustedes después, igual las espiaríamos en el momento en que entren ustedes y da lo mismo.

**Las chicas:** pervertidos

**Jachiro:** Tonto. Sacaste a la luz mi plan maestro

**Arymi: **y dime Jachiro, entonces como tu eres tan caballero, dejaras que te ate a una silla para que no hagas nada malo?

**Jachiro: **Isamu tonto... me las vas a pagar

**Arymi: **que bueno entonces te ataré lomas rápidamente y con mucha fuerza para que no te sueltes.

Las chicas amarran a los chicos y se van a las termas

**Jachiro:** me amarraron, ahora no podré ser libre

**Yamato:** no es para tanto además te digo que, de todas formas aunque les hubiéramos dicho que no ellas nos amarrarían igual de todas formas

**Daisuke: **pero entonces que hacemos ahora?

**Isamu:** navidad, navidad, linda navidad!!!

**Yamato: **es cierto, ya se acerca la navidad, que le vamos a hacer a las chicas

**Jachiro:** de todo

**Yamato:** no me refería a eso, estoy preguntando que le vamos a regalar, o si les hacemos una fiesta, o si las llevamos a bailar o algo así.

**Jachiro:** pues yo.

**Daisuke: **tú nada, niño libidinoso, ahora solo piensa en un regalo común y corriente para ti que le puedas dar a tu chica

**Isamu:** Yo le voy a regalar chochochococolates

**Jachiro:** yo un ramo de rosas cortadas por mi, con un osito de peluche, con chocolates y quizás un perfume

**Daisuke: **yo no tengo chica a quien regalarle, pero en general les aré un simple regalo a todas es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

**Jachiro:** Como si no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de la cara que pusiste al ver a Miriya, se nota que quedaste enamorado a primera vista, porque no piensas en un regalo para ella ?

**Daisuke:**lo admito, pero no se que le podría regalar a ella, además si todos nos ponemos a pensar, Vankya esta sola y también hay que hacerle un regalo

**Isamu: **entre todos podemos pensar en un regalo para ella

**Jachiro:** Y tu Yamato que le regalaras a Kurumi?

**Yamato: **aún no lo se, es que me es difícil regalarle algo que exprese todo lo que siento por ella.

**Jachiro: **porque no le regalas un perfume o un juego de maquillaje, a las chicas les encanta eso

**Yamato: **a Arymi le gusta eso, a Kurumi no ella es más sencilla, y además si le regalo algo como eso pensara que la estoy comprando o algo así

**Jachiro: **Arymi no piensa eso.

**Yamato:** es que ella sabe que tu la amas y mucho y por eso te esmeras en regalarle cosas que le gustan, pero Kurumi es muy diferente y no se que regalarle

**Isamu: **regálale chochochocolates

**Yamato: **le gustan pero, es muy trillado, yo quiero que sea algo especial para ella

**Daisuke: **regálale unas flores

**Yamato:** como que no se todavía que tipo de flores le gustan, ella dice siempre lo que le gusta y lo que no, pero por lo que la he escuchado a ella le gustan todo tipo de flores

**Jachiro: **Ya se, tu piensa en un regalo para Kurumi tranquilamente, después de todo nos quedan tres semanas antes de navidad, y nosotros nos encargamos del regalo de Vankya y le ponemos tu nombre agregado junto con el de nosotros, y yo preparo lo demás.

**Daisuke: **esa es una buena idea, tu solo preocúpate de Kurumi y nosotros de lo demás

Mientras tanto en las termas….

**Vankya:** oigan chicas que le vamos a regalar a los chicos para navidad?

**Miriya:** que tal si les hacemos un pastel que diga feliz navidad a todos, y celebramos tranquilamente

**Joekai:** Si y podemos hacerle un regalo a parte a cada chico así seria todo más fácil

**Kurumi:** em , yo quería preguntarles si me podían ayudar, es que yo no se que podría regalarle a

**Yamato:** el siempre me sorprende con un regalo bonito, y yo solo le regalo cosas pequeñas, esta vez quiero que sea algo que le sirva de utilidad.

**Vankya: **Si te fijas bien Yamato es muy desordenado y tiene casi todo en un mismo lugar, porque no revisamos la habitación de los chicos mientras ellos se bañan ara saber que poder regalarle?

**Kurumi:** está bien

**Arymi:** esto será divertido.

**Miriya: **no creen que esto esta mal?

**Joekai: **tómalo con calma además dejaremos a los chicos encerrados aquí y no se darán ni cuenta, además se que tienes ganas de saber que cosa le gustaría tener a Daisuke

**Miriya: **es que todas se dieron cuenta?

**Vankya: **y no solo eso, también nos dimos cuenta de la reacción de él, pero no te diremos nada, la gracia es que te esfuerces tu solita en hacer las cosas prima querida.

**Miriya: **está bien, vamos para aya

Las chicas salen de las termas y entran los chicos, las chicas los encierran y van al cuarto a registrar para sacar una idea

**Kurumi:** Pero que desorden! porque no harán una cosa luego la ordenan y hacen otra después, porque tienen que dejar todo amontonado?

**Arymi: **Porque son hombres.

**Kurumi:** Buen punto.

**Miriya:** cual lado es de cual?

**Joekai:** Isamu siempre pierde sus cosas así que el rincón que está casi vacío es de él

**Vankya:** ese lado está muy ordenado, debe ser de Daisuke, el siempre está atento a las cosas que pasan y es muy ordenado, nunca pierde nada y eso es lo único que se nota de el así que debe ser su lugar

**Arymi: **Entonces cual será el lugar de Jachiro?

**Kurumi: **El que tiene un póster con tu foto

**Arymi:** a que hora lo hizo?

esa es la foto que me tomo cuando estábamos llegando a esta casa

**Kurumi: **El debe tener sus trucos

**Vankya:** en realidad arriba hay un cuarto con llave que tiene computador y una impresora para posters

**Arymi:** ahora entiendo

**Kurumi:** entonces el rincón que falta es de Yamato, pero que es lo que le puedo regalar, comencemos a ver,

las chicas comienzan a registrar cada rincón del lugar de Yamato, y encuentran en una cajita al lado de su cama, todas las cosas que le regalo Kurumi, guardadas como un tesoro, también encuentran que tiene mucha ropa que no usa, y que la ocupa como separación para que no pisen su lado, esa ropa es muy bonita pero parece incomoda, y encuentran un álbum de fotos, en el cual sale Yamato cuando niño, el esta muy feliz, y en varias fotos salía con un conejito muy lindo y al parecer le traía mucha felicidad entonces entre la caja de las cosas que Kurumi le había regalado, encontraron el conejo todo roto y muy viejo, así que Kurumi decidió hacerle uno nuevo tomando como ejemplo una de las fotos, pero no quería sacarlas sin permiso así que decidió preguntarle sutilmente a Yamato sin que se diera cuenta.

Al otro día los chicos estaban dormidos aun y Kurumi se levanto muy temprano, en verdad ella se sentía mal, no era broma lo que había dicho, estaba con la frente muy caliente y se mareaba un poco pero igual hizo el desayuno para todos y los levantó.

**Yamato:** te sientes bien Kurumi?

**Kurumi:** yo me siento muy bien, no te preocupes,

**Yamato: **segura?

**Kurumi: **sip, por cierto, tengo curiosidad, tienes algún álbum de fotos que puedas mostrarme?

**Yamato: **y para que?

**Kurumi:** es que me pregunto, como eras tú cuando pequeño

**Yamato:** está bien, ven conmigo

Yamato le enseño el álbum ya visto por Kurumi, y ella le pregunto por ese conejo

**Yamato:** Ese conejo me trae muchos recuerdo, siempre lo llevaba conmigo para todas partes, hasta que vino uno de mis perros y lo hizo trizas, pero igual lo conservo, solo que me gustaría que estuviera bien

**Kurumi:** enserio?

**Yamato: **sip, pero debo saber coser y no puedo hacerlo, además era algo de cuando era niño, ya estoy grande para juguetes.

**Kurumi: **y me puedes regalar una foto?

**Yamato: **claro que si, toma lo que quieras, pero a cambio tu debes regalarme una tuya.

**Kurumi: **está bien, mas tarde te daré mi álbum para que saques la foto que quieras.

En la tarde Yamato ve el álbum de Kurumi y se da cuenta que cuando pequeña ella no tenia muchas cosas con las cuales jugaba, todo era de madera y era muy simple, pero ella se veía muy feliz y tomo una en donde salía con un ave de madera, y que la estaba pintando muy contenta, en ese momento el se dio cuenta del regalo perfecto para Kurumi, lo único que tenia que hacer era darle algo hecho a mano para que ella lo pintara a su gusto, pero el no era bueno en manualidades así que le iba a tomar mucho tiempo arreglar esos preparativos.

En tres semanas después…

Kurumi ya le había hecho el regalo a Yamato, solo que aun estaba igual de enferma, mejor dicho estaba peor que antes, se suponía que la semana pasada se había mejorado, pero una salida al aire libre con Yamato en la noche la empeoró y no quería decirle a nadie, ella se levantó para hacerle el desayuno a Yamato y los demás pero se desmayo y cayó junto con una sartén, todos van a ver lo que paso y la llevan a recostar

**Kurumi:** (Recuperando la conciencia) Que estoy haciendo en la cama? debo preparar el desayuno.

**Yamato: **tú debes descansar no preparar el desayuno.

**Vankya:** tu estaba enferma hace días, porque no nos dijiste nada?

**Arymi:** tienes que ser más considerada contigo misma, no puedes trabajar si te sientes mal

**Miriya: **dejémosla descansar, no es bueno que la regañen sabiendo que se siente mal.

**Kurumi:** es que no podía quedarme sin hacer nada

**Yamato: **tú sabes bien que no tienes que hacer esas cosas, además debiste avisar que te sentías mal

**Kurumi: **Lo lamento

**Yamato:** eso ya no importa, lo importante es que te mejores luego, solo faltan dos días para navidad y tienes que estar bien

**Kurumi: **Lo prometo

Al otro Día Kurumi seguía descansando ya que tenía que recuperarse, para colmo estaba resfriada con mucho calor y tenia que estar en cama, pero de porfiada se destapo y aunque hiciera calor un frío le recorrió la espalda...


	7. La navidad está  cerca

**La navidad está muy cerca, Hay que hacer los preparativos**

**Vankya**: Mañana es navidad y necesitamos Armar el árbol, es uno artificial para ensuciar menos y no andar trayendo peso ni nada por el estilo

**Isamu**: yo traje los adornitos pero me falta la estrella

**Vankya:** que no Kurumi tenia que traer la estrella?

En el cuarto de las chicas:

**Kurumi:** Achu! creo que están hablando de mi y el escalofrío que sentí me hace pensar que se me olvido algo pero no se que

De vuelta con los chicos:

**Vankya:** bueno luego se lo recordaremos, quien tenia que traer los adornos par la puerta y otros?

**Joekai:** yo y los traje, enseguida los pongo

**Vankya:** Quien hacia las galletitas?

**Miriya:** yo las hago Daisuke me ayudas?

**Daisuke:** emm , me encantaría pero tengo otras cosas que hacer

**Yamato:** Yo iré a ver a Kurumi quiero saber como esta

**Jachiro:** de seguro está bien, hierba mala nunca muere

**Yamato:** que quisiste decir con eso?

**Jachiro:** Nada, no te preocupes

Yamato va a la habitación donde estaba Kurumi y se percata que esta se destapo y seguía dormida y podía empeorar, además que hacia un poco de frío así que la tapo y se retiró del lugar en silencio.

Mientras tanto Vankya estaba terminando de armar el árbol, Isamu colocó los adornos, Joekai los hizo, Jachiro los puso, Miriya y Arymi habían ido de comparas para hacer las galletas y ver que podían hacerle a los chicos, y Jachiro y Yamato estaban preparando todo, bueno no todo porque lo que sucede es que tenían sus regalos hechos para cada una incluso el regalo de Vankya y no pudieron hacer lo otro que tenían planeado porque nunca se pusieron de acuerdo con eso así que lo decidieron en simples caminatas por la playa.

**Vankya:** Ahora preguntémosle a Kurumi por lo de la estrella

**Kurumi:** (levantada y recuperada) sabía que algo me faltaba pero no sabía que

**Vankya:** y como arreglaras eso?

**Kurumi:** déjenmelo a mí

Kurumi comienza a hacer una estrella de ultimo minuto con papel maché y cosas que trajo en su equipaje que nadie sabe porque las trajo, pero como ella hace ese tipo de cosas era común que lo hiciera.

Luego Isamu coloca la estrella en la punta del árbol y se preparan para la nochebuena

**Kurumi:** ya está todo listo para esta noche

**Arymi:** ya tenemos todo preparado para la cena de los chicos, creo que todo les gustara

**Miriya:** yo estoy segura de que si además los chicos parecen hambrientos de tanto esfuerzo

**Joekai:** alguna vez que lo hagan no les afectaría en mucho

**Todas:** jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajaja

Y así comenzó la cena de nochebuena todos disfrutaron de las galletas y la comida que preparó Miriya, todos riéndose y llegó la hora en que Isamu sacó a Joekai para afuera

**Isamu: **Joe-chan tengo que decirte que tengas una muy feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo

**Joekai:** muchas gracias Isamu, te gustó la cena de hoy?

**Isamu:** Sip se nota que la hicieron entre todas

**Joekai:** Exactamente, como supiste?

**Isamu:** lo que pasa es que entre la comida encontré algo hecho por Kurumi y se nota que lo hizo ella, entonces matemáticamente pensé que la hicieron entre todas.

**Joekai:** emmm, si

**Isamu:** Te compré un regalo, pero tienes que adivinar que es

**Joekai:** apuesto que son chocolates

**Isamu:** siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, feliz navidad

**Joekai:** gracias Isamu, me hace muy feliz que estemos todos aquí compartiendo, y mejor que estemos juntos los dos ahora, porque puedo abrazarte todo lo que yo quiera

**Isamu:** Muchas gracias Joe-chan

Los dos vuelven a la casa y los chicos deciden darle un regalo a Vankya entre todos y lo celebran, pero también salen arrancando ya que al desubicado de Jachiro se le ocurrió hacerle una broma a Vankya (le regaló a parte un papel de baño) y salió lastimado.

**Jachiro:** Arymi, quieres caminar conmigo un rato?

**Arymi:** es un placer además que tengo algo que preguntarte

**Jachiro:** que es lo que me querías preguntar?

**Arymi:** lo que pasa es que el otro día sin querer entre a tu habitación y vi un póster mío al lado de tu cama, de donde lo sacaste?

**Jachiro:** lo hice con la impresora que esta arriba, Vankya me dio las llaves

**Arymi:** pero porque lo hiciste?

**Jachiro:** porque te amo y quiero tenerte a mi lado siempre, también te compré un regalo

**Arymi:** no tenias que hacerlo no es necesario

**Jachiro:** es que es para que te veas más hermosa

**Arymi:** acaso no me veo hermosa?

**Jachiro:** es para que te veas más hermosa de lo que eres

**Arymi:** muchas gracias

**Jachiro:** y mi premio?

**Arymi:** que premio?

**Jachiro:** a ya entiendo me lo darás cuando estemos bien solitos cierto?

**Arymi:** de que rayos hablas!!

**Jachiro:** tú sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando Arymi

**Arymi:** no se de lo que hablas y no quiero imaginármelo

**Jachiro:** porque no?

**Arymi:** porque te conozco bien

**Jachiro:** te amo mi amor, pasaste mi prueba

**Arymi:** que prueba?

**Jachiro:** nada importante, solo te diré que te amo

**Arymi:** mejor entremos tengo un poco de frió además tu regalo está adentro

Los dos entran a la casa y ninguna otra pareja sale, además parece que algo está pasando en la cocina…..

**Daisuke:** emmm Miriya, yo tengo que decirte algo

**Miriya:** yo también, feliz navidad Daisuke!!

**Daisuke:** emmm, si eso feliz navidad!! te hice un regalo

**Miriya:** enserio? Que es?

**Daisuke:** es un ramo de flores porque no se que es lo que te gusta y no se si te gustarán, porque no se si te gustan las rosas o si te gusta otra flor porque puedo ir a cambiarlas si quieres bueno, yo………..

**Miriya:** no es necesario que las cambies, además las rosas son mis flores favoritas

**Daisuke:** enserio?

**Miriya:** sip, además que yo también te hice un regalo aparte

**Daisuke:** y que es?

**Miriya:** es una caja llena de uñetas, porque me entere de que tocabas guitarra y esas uñetas están en el negocio de mi papá y siempre me las iba dando y yo las coleccionaba así que pensé que sería bueno dártelas

**Daisuke:** emm, muchas gracias, pero lo que me estás reglando debe tener un gran valor para ti

**Miriya:** son más valiosas si se que tu las tienes

**Daisuke:**

**Miriya:** n.n

**Daisuke: -** no lo dudes tonto, dile que te gusta porque si no quedarás mal, además este es el momento perfecto para decirle** – **oye Miriya……yo……quería….quería decirte……..que tu me…….

**Yamato:** oye Daisuke

**Daisuke: - **no puede ser** -**

**Yamato:** vamos a seguir celebrando!!!

**Daisuke:** te encuentras bien?

**Yamato:** (diciéndole al oído) no debes decirle ahora a Miriya que te gusta porque si le dices así como así ella podrá asustarse, trata de ganar más su confianza, debes creerme todo saldrá bien si haces las cosas con calma.

**Daisuke:** bueno entonces vamos a festejar Miriya

**Miriya:** claro que si **– **¿que habrá sido lo que Daisuke me quería decir? **-**

Después que terminó la celebración con Karaoke y todo, todos se fueron a dormir excepto Kurumi y Yamato que tenían que darse sus regalos de Navidad.

**Kurumi: **(golpeando ala puerta de los chicos) Yamato estás despierto?

**Yamato: **claro que si, que quieres?

**Kurumi:** solo venía a entregarte tu regalo de navidad

**Yamato:** espera mejor salgamos a caminar, así yo también podré darte el tuyo

**Kurumi:** pero hace mucho frío

**Yamato:** entonces quedémonos al lado de la chimenea y prendámosla

**Kurumi:** (sentándose en el sillón) Yamato quiero mostrarte el regalo que te hice

**Yamato:** yo también quiero mostrarte el regalo que te hice

**Kurumi:** me hiciste un regalo?

**Yamato:** admito que odio hacer estas cosas pero por ti hago lo que sea

**Kurumi:** Muchas gracias, no pensé que me querías tanto

**Yamato:** entonces no me tomas en cuenta?

**Kurumi:** por supuesto que si, lo que yo digo es que te amo y se que tu me amas pero es demasiado amor, no se como me aguantas

**Yamato:** por lo mismo, por que te amo!

**Kurumi:** me siento muy feliz por eso así que abre tu regalo primero

**Yamato:**(lo abre) entonces para eso me pediste la foto?

**Kurumi:** sip además quería que tuvieras tu recuerdo completo

**Yamato: **muchas gracias¿pero sabes? Este regalo ahora no solo tiene antiguos recuerdos sino que ahora tiene nuevos recuerdos, los recuerdos que comparto contigo y con mis amigos, ahora abre el tuyo.

**Kurumi:** (lo abre) Entonces para eso me pediste la foto?

**Yamato:** no repitas lo que dije por favor!

**Kurumi:** es broma, solo que me has regalado un ave muy bonita

**Yamato:** que bueno que te gusta, la hice para que la pintaras ya que a ti te gusta hacer eso y así tendrá algo de los dos.

**Kurumi:** pero como harás para llevar ese conejo a todos lados?

**Yamato:** solo lo llevaré en mi mochila y no lo sacaré de ahí hasta que vuelva a mi casa. Y cuando lo haga, lo colocaré al lado de mi cama para dormir acordándome de ti

**Kurumi:** estás seguro? o es para disimular que todavía eres un niño pequeño y aún necesitas tu conejito?

**Yamato:**no es cierto, además tú optaste por darme ese regalo

**Kurumi:** Yamato relájate, es una broma, solo has cuenta que no dije nada y punto.

**Yamato:** está bien, pero más adelante encontraré algo para fastidiarte por esto.

Kurumi y Yamato se abrazan y se quedan dormidos al calor de la chimenea, hasta el otro en día que todos despiertan y siguen sin hacer nada productivo.

Así también llega el año nuevo y vuelven a hacer una fiesta pero está vez para celebrar iban a preparar cola de mono, pero quedo más como mono cola que cola de mono pero todos la pasaron bien e Isamu se le ocurrió tomar 10 tazas de café bien cargado y no dejo dormir a nadie por culpa de su hiperactividad.


	8. Vankya ya no estará sola?

**Kurumi:** Aquí ya se ma había ido la inspiración, pero la volví a recuperar, no se que sorpresa está preparada para Vankya, uuuffff... no diré más, solo lean...

* * *

Dos semanas después :

Todos están reunidos en la playa divirtiéndose, llegó la época de turistas, la época de agua, agua y más agua, la época del protector solar, la época de los quitasoles, la época de…….bueno el punto es que ahora la playa estaba apestada de turistas que venían a bañarse en sus aguas.

Arymi , Isamu , Kurumi y Vankya están jugando Bolleyball mientras que Jachiro , Daisuke , Yamato , Miriya y Joekai están tomando sol y Jachiro se pone kilos y kilos de bronceador

**Vankya:** Vamos Isamu tira la pelota:

**Isamu:** Pelota de básquet-Bolley

**Arymi:** Kurumi atrápala está en tu lado!

**Kurumi:** Allá va!

A Vankya se le escapa la pelota y la va a buscar cuando se percata de que alguien la tomó:

**Vankya:** emm, gracias por atraparla, podría haber corrido mucho si se me seguía escapando¿me la devuelves?

**Chico: **por supuesto que si, al parecer te gusta mucho este juego, hay posibilidades de que pueda jugar yo con ustedes?

**Vankya: **le diré a los demás que quieres jugar¿cual es tu nombre?

**Chico: **Mi nombre es Dimitri y el tuyo?

**Vankya:** que hermoso tu

**Dimitri:** Que?

**Vankya:** Nombre, primero deja terminar una oración.. mi nombre es Vankya

**Dimitri:** ese nombre también es muy lindo

**Vankya:** enserio??? Eres, muy gracioso

**Dimitri:** lo digo enserio, acaso no piensas que tu nombre es lindo?

**Vankya:** Por lo general a las personas no les gusta mucho su nombre y preferirían tener otro.

**Arymi:** (desde lejos) Vankya apresúrate!

**Vankya:** Puede jugar alguien más?

**Arymi:** está bien, pero uno tendrá que quedar fuera!

**Kurumi:** Yo me salgo, así serán equipos mixtos!!!

**Vankya:** (a Dimitri) pues ven y yo te los presento, la persona que se fue, se llama Kurumi, es la más simple de todos, la que grito para que viniera es Arymi, y el niño que juega básquet - Bolley es Isamu

**Dimitri:** mucho gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es Dimitri

**Arymi:** de donde vienes?

**Dimitri:** yo vivo en Estados Unidos pero nací en este país, todos los veranos vengo a visitar a mi madre que trabaja aquí.

**Arymi:** aaah!! Que interesante, pero bueno, será mejor que comencemos a jugar para irnos temprano o Jachiro se pondrá como Jaiba tanto estar al sol.

**Vankya:** Es que no le pasaría nada si no se echara tanto bronceador

**Arymi:** Déjalo, el sabe lo que le pasa

**Isamu:** pues sigamos jugando non!

**Arymi:** Dimitri puede elegir con quien quiere jugar.

**Dimitri:** yo quiero jugar con Vankya.

**Arymi:** pues bien, si se puede hacer, ok lets GO!

Así comenzaron a jugar hasta que se cansaron, Jachiro quedo como Jaiba y Dimitri debía irse ya a su casa, Vankya se ofreció amablemente a dejarlo.

En el camino:

**Vankya:** Es extraño, estas seguro de que vives en Estados Unidos?

**Dimitri:** porque lo preguntas?

**Vankya:** te pusiste nervioso, eso quiere decir que no vives ahí

**Dimitri:** Pruébalo...

**Vankya:** pues es fácil, Estados Unidos tiene diferente zona horaria

**Dimitri:** pues eso es cierto, pero eso no dice nada, es un fundamento vacío

**Vankya**: vacío mi bolsillo, yo se perfectamente que la zona horaria es diferente, y además se te nota en la cara que estas mintiendo

**Dimitri**: bueno! Pues te diré porque es un fundamento vacío:

N°1 – La zona horaria tiene mucho que ver, pero eso no quiere decir que me aya podido dar vacaciones adelantadas y venir para acá

N°2 – No solo debe influir la zona horaria, sino que también debe influir la fecha que es diferente en cada país, ese es un detalle que te faltó.

N°3 – El mirar a alguien a los ojos no quiere decir que refleje lo que sienta

_Vankya quedo asombrada de la respuesta del joven extranjero y eso nunca había pasado, ella tenia todo bajo control siempre, esta era la primera vez que la dejaban sin habla_

En la casa de verano:

**-** La princesa se acerco a la mandrágora, cuando se dio cuenta de que esta estaba lastimada debido a los ganchos por los que la habían sostenido, Luego les pidió a los que la raptaron que la llevaran con los demás de su manada, la pequeña Mandrágora quería ir sola, pero el ácido del agua le haría mal, la única forma era llevarla por el aire, perola Mandrágora no quería que la clavaran de nuevo, y en un intento de huir hacia el mar, la princesa la detuvo pero tuvo que poner su pie herido en el ácido la mandrágora curo su herida, la llevaron con las demás, pero la manada seguía furiosa, la princesa se fue delante de la manada con la pequeña que ya estaba calmada, se notaba en sus ojos, que al ponerse rojos, daban señal de furia y al ponerse azules, se notaba la tranquilidad del animal, la estampida arroyó a la princesa casi matándola, luego hicieron un circulo entre ella y la sanaron, ya todas calmadas, salvaron el Valle del Viento y todos vivieron felices para siempre . **-**

**Arymi: **Kurumi que estás leyendo?

**Kurumi:** El libro se llama, Nausicaä del Valle del Viento

**Miriya:** que interesante, se trata de una princesa cierto?

**Kurumi:** ya lo leíste?

**Miriya:** nop solo me lo imaginé

**Kurumi:** pues estás en lo cierto, es de una princesa que tiene un poder d comunicarse con los animales a través de su corazón y a sí puede salvar a su pueblo.

**Isamu:** yo ya lo leí

**Joekai:** yo también es muy lindo, me gusta mucho el tipo de escritura de ese autor

**Kurumi:** el siempre tiene ese afán de mostrar a los demás que la naturaleza es algo importante y que hay que cuidarla

**Jachiro:** que hacen? Es que estoy aburrido

**Yamato:** será mejor que esperemos a Vankya para que todos hagamos algo juntos

_En ese momento entra Vankya con la cara de asustada y a la vez finge no estarlo para que nadie se de cuenta, pero Arymi quería saber que le paso con el tal Dimitri y le fue a preguntar_

**Arymi:** Vankya, como te fue con Dimitri?

**Vankya: **te lo contaré

**Arymi:** te pasó algo malo?

**Vankya:** lo que pasa es que me pareció extraño que Dimitri estuviera de vacaciones al igual que nosotros viviendo en Estados Unidos, pero el me dio tras razones por las que el si podía, nunca nadie había logrado eludir mis razonamientos de esa forma, aún así estoy segura de que el está mintiendo, lo veo en sus ojos

**Arymi:** ya se lo que pasa, pero no te diré que es, tienes que darte cuenta tu sola

**Vankya:** esta bien , solo iré a tomar agua a la cocina y vuelvo para reunirme con ustedes

**Arymi:** está bien

_Entonces entran los demás chicas en donde esta Arymi_

**Kurumi:** y es lo que sospechábamos?

**Arymi:** es lo más probable

**Miriya:** entonces mi prima está finalmente enamorada?

**Joekai:** puede ser

**Arymi:** pero ella no quiere darse cuenta, y aquí es mejor que lo haga sola

**Kurumi:** tienes razón, pero……

Las demás: pero……?

**Kurumi**: hay que crear el ambiente perfecto para ambos

**Joekai:** discutámoslo con los chicos

_Las chicas y los chicos planearon una salida de campamento a un bosque dos ciudades más allá de donde estaban, pero solo algunos irían porque había que cuidar la casa…_

_Al otro día se fueron los que querían ir y en la casa se quedaron Arymi y Jachiro, Vankya e Isamu_

**Isamu:** Eeeeee ! Voy a dormir todo el día pero Primero, voy a comer toda la mañana

**Jachiro:** Ahora creo que deberíamos ordenar la casa, por lo que veo todo parece un chiquero

**Vankya:** estás hablando de nuestro lado o del de ustedes???

**Jachiro:** del de todos, y que yo sepa, las cajas de chocolates no son de nosotros

**Arymi:** y los calcetines no son de nosotras!

**Isamu:** y la ropa rosada no es nuestra

**Vankya:** y las pelotas de pinpon no son nuestras

**Arymi:** ya basta! Mejor ordenemos entre todos por que tenemos la misma cantidad de basura revuelta por todos lados

**Isamu:** vayan, yo sigo comiendo

**Vankya:** (arrastrando a Isamu) no señor, usted tiene que ayudar también

En el campamento:

**Yamato:** Esto será muy divertido y no tendremos que aguantar a Isamu por un buen rato¿opinas lo mismo Daisuke?

**Daisuke:** claro que sip

**Joekai:** **-** estoy muy feliz **- **

**Kurumi:** ahora que haremos??

**Joekai:** obviamente, debemos armar la carpa primero

**Miriya:** Luego debemos ir de excursión

**Daisuke:** encontraremos hojas que nunca hayamos visto y las traeremos para ver cual es la más rara

**Miriya:** y el que gane no trabajará durante todo el día

**Joekai:** eso es muy tentador, pues manos a la obra

_Se separaron en dos grupos y como Joekai quedaba sola acompaño a Yamato y Kurumi_

Casa de verano:

Tocan la puerta Jachiro va a ver

**Jachiro:** Vankya te han venido a buscar

**Vankya:** quién?

**Dimitri: **(asomándose a mirar a Vankya) Pues quien más que mi humilde persona

**Vankya:** ... egocéntrico

**Dimitri:** no! Solo estaba bromeando, lo que te diré es que vengo a buscarte para que salgamos

**Vankya:** salir, los dos?

**Dimitri:** no con mi abuela también vamos, por supuesto que los dos

**Vankya:** es que estoy aseando la casa

**Arymi: **no te preocupes, ustedes salgan y nosotros nos quedamos a limpiar

Luego Dimitri lleva a Vankya a caminar y se quedan observando el paisaje en silencio


	9. Las peleas no llevan a ninguna parte

**Las peleas no llevan a ninguna parte, excepto al hospital!**

Campamento 5:37 pm

**Kurumi:** busquemos la hoja, así no tendremos que hacer nada durante todo el día

**Joekai:** pero no le veo el caso a buscarlas!

**Yamato:** porque lo dices?

**Joekai: **porque cierto grupito de a dos que estoy pensando, no la encontraran

**Yamato:** ya capté el mensaje

Mientras tanto Daisuke y Miriya caminan en silencio hasta que Miriya se tropieza y Daisuke la atrapa entre sus brazos

**Miriya:** Gra .. gracias, casi me caigo

**Daisuke:** (sonriendo) no hay problema

Ellos se quedaron mirando aún en silencio

Casa de verano:

**Arymi:** me gusta mucho limpiar, y es mejor cuando estamos en grupo limpiando ya que la carga se hace menos pesada

En ese momento Arymi golpea sin querer un adorno de una mesa del que cae una foto de la ex novia de Jachiro

**Arymi:** Jachirooooooooooo! Que significa esto?

**Jachiro:** que pasa?

**Arymi:** me puedes explicar que hace esto debajo de este adorno, colocado en esta mesa?

**Jachiro: **ah! eso, lo que sucede es que…

**Arymi:** no me importa no me digas nada ya lo se, aún la sigues queriendo, eso se nota

**Jachiro:** pe..pero

**Arymi:** nada de peros

Campamento:

**Daisuke:** oye Miriya, yo tengo que decirte algo

**Miriya:** Que sucede??

Casa de verano:

**Arymi:** esto es inconcebible

**Jachiro**: a lo mejor si tu escucharas podrías saber lo que quiero decirte

**Arymi:** ya es suficiente, se que no tienes nada que decir

Arymi sale corriendo y como estaban en el segundo piso obviamente había una escalera y ella….

En la playa:

**Vankya:** Que era lo que querías decirme Dimitri

**Dimitri:** lo que sucede es que este es mi ultimo día en este lugar, luego debo volver a mi casa

en estados unidos

**Vankya:** No puede ser posible

**Dimitri: **si lo es, y por eso quería compartir este día contigo, tu eres muy especial para mi, eres mi mejor amiga

**Vankya:** y volverás algún día???

**Dimitri: **por supuesto que si, yo vengo todos los veranos en estas fechas cada año desde que soy pequeño

**Vankya:** entonces, deberíamos vernos cada verano en esta fecha, yo podría venir para verte

**Dimitri:** nada me haría más feliz, además yo podría enviarles pasajes para venir a mi casa en estados unidos y así podrían venir todos y conocerían el lugar

**Vankya:** eso sería muy emocionante

**Dimitri** Bien, ya es tarde, yo creo que debo irme, pero no sin antes…..

Campamento:

**Daisuke:** lo que pasa es que tenía miedo de decírtelo, porque no te conocía bien, y ahora se que te conozco bien y te lo diré

**Miriya:** adelante dilo

**Daisuke:** yo te amo, y se que tu eres la persona mas bella que haya podido conocer

En la playa:

Dimitri abraza a Vankya, luego la mira y le da un beso…

**Dimitri:** bueno, creo que esto es un Adiós

**Vankya:** esto nunca será un adiós, será un…..

Casa de verano:

Arymi se cae por las escaleras y se lastima un tobillo, quedó tan mareada que perdió la conciencia por un rato, y lo único que logro ver fueron unas luces y unas siluetas y luego se volvió a dormir…

Campamento:

**Miriya:** tu también me gustas mucho, y eso que dijiste, me hizo muy feliz

**Daisuke:** te gustaría ser mi novia??

**Miriya: **me encantaría, pero primero debemos buscar la hoja

**Daisuke:** y la respuesta la tendré cuando la encontremos???

**Miriya:** si, en ese entonces recién te diré la respuesta.

En la playa:

**Vankya:** un Nos vemos

**Dimitri: **tienes mucha razón amiga, o mejor dicho… nos vemos amor mío

Dimitri se aleja y Vankya se queda estática por esas palabras pero se va a casa feliz, y se da cuenta de que no hay nadie en casa y que hay una nota en la mesa que decía:

"Vankya, si lees esta nota es porque estamos en el hospital, Arymi se cayó por las escaleras y tiene el tobillo lastimado, por favor ven al hospital más cercano para enterarte de los detalles, y por favor, te pido que quemes la foto que está en la mesa, te lo agradecería mucho…"

Jachiro

En ese momento Vankya Sale corriendo al hospital y Encuentra a Arymi hablando con Jachiro en la sala del hospital e Isamu está durmiendo placidamente en una banca

**Arymi:** que me pasó??

**Jachiro:** antes que nada quiero que me escuches, tu has caído de las escaleras y te fracturaste el tobillo pero en unas semanas te habrás recuperado, me diste un gran susto

**Arymi:** si claro, como si te importara

**Jachiro:** déjame contarte, lo que sucede con esa foto es que cuando llegamos a esa casa yo la tenia en mi billetera, había olvidado que estaba ahí, y en ese momento tu te acercabas a hablar conmigo así que la escondí bajo ese adorno para después tirarla, y la olvide por completo durante todo este tiempo

**Arymi: **oh, jachiro, lo lamento, fui tan ciega que no me di cuenta de nada, ni siquiera te escuche, debería aprender a hacerlo

**Jachiro:** Tu no te preocupes, lo único que te diré es que te amo, y solamente debes descansar

Y lego podremos estar todos como antes ¿bien?

**Arymi:** por supuesto que si

**Vankya:** n.n que bueno que estas bien Arymi, la carta de Jachiro no daba muchos detalles, así que vine a ver y por lo que veo, todo está bien, y tiré la foto en la basura, para que no vuelva a pasar

**Arymi:** muchas gracias Vankya, eres una gran amiga n.n

Vankya se quedó muy tranquila después de haber escuchado esto así que anotó la lección…..

"La peleas no te llevan a ninguna parte, excepto al Hospital"


	10. Las vacaiones están terminando

**Las vacaciones están terminando**

Todos estaban dentro de la casa de verano, llegaron los que estaban de campamento y vieron que Arymi estaba con su pie enyesado

**Kurumi** Que te paso amiga mía???

**Arymi** fue un descuido mío, no te preocupes

**Jachiro:** en realidad fue mi culpa, yo hice que se cayera por las escaleras

**Kurumi:** dame una razón por la cual no tenga que tirarte yo por las escaleras

**Arymi:** Kurumi, no te preocupes, después de todo fui yo la que perdió el control como siempre

**Kurumi:** está bien, por esta vez perdono a Jachiro

Los demás estaban limpiando abajo...

**Vankya:** uf, no se cuando va a terminar todo esto, no se porque perola basura no termina nunca

En ese momento se ve a lo lejos que alguien esta lanzando la basura desde un closet

Era nada mas ni nada menos que…

**Vankya** Isamu!!!!!!!!!!! Se puede saber que estas haciendo??? Mejor ni me lo digas, ni siquiera tienes derecho a hablar, ahora tu castigo seria limpiar todo esto solo

**Isamu:** t.t Joe-chan

**Joekai:** lo siento! Pero Vankya tiene mucha razón, esto es tu culpa

Isamu se puso limpiar todo mientras los demás descansaban

**Miriya:** saben chicos? Creo que queda poco para que terminen las vacaciones y hay que Volver a clases

**Kurumi:** creo que tienes razón

**Joekai:** pero no debemos poner caras largas ahora, debemos aprovechar el momento que tenemos todos juntos

**Daisuke:** tienes razón

Arymi se levanto con sus muletas, y estuvo rondando el segundo piso, la foto que estaba en la basura voló con el viento y llego justo a la billetera de Jachiro, que estaba tirada en el suelo

Arymi entró a la habitación de Jachiro y vio la billetera con la foto encima, solo le corrió una lagrima por la mejilla, luego guardo silencio y no dijo nada..

**Yamato:** oigan, vamos a ver a Arymi, se supone que está sola allá arriba y nosotros no estamos haciendo nada para ayudarla

**Kurumi:** tienes razón eso es muy lindo de tu parte, así que vamos todos a ayudarla!!!!

Todos: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Luego de un rato, todos estaban ayudando a Arymi, por alguna razón, Arymi estaba con las chicas, sin mirar a Jachiro, luego de que terminaron de limpiar ya era muy tarde y las chicas estaban en las termas…

**Kurumi:** oigan chicas, al parecer, las vacaciones de verano están terminando y no quiero que eso suceda

**Joekai:** a mi me pasa lo mismo

**Vankya** y **Miriya:** a nosotras igual

**Arymi:** a mi me da lo mismo

**Kurumi:** por que lo dices?

**Arymi:** porque me da lo mismo que pase algo además si las vacaciones terminan, nos veremos en la escuela y también tendré que verle la cara a Jachiro

**Vankya:** acaso sucedió algo entre ustedes dos????

**Arymi:** no es nada, lo que sucede es que encontré la foto de su ex novia en la billetera de el nuevamente

**Vankya:** eso no puede ser, si yo la arrojé lejos, a no ser que el sinvergüenza la haya ido a buscar nuevamente

**Arymi:** lo mismo pensé yo, así que he tomado la decisión de no hablarle más

**Kurumi:** eso lo veo extraño!!!! Pero si esa es tu decisión te apoyamos todas

**Arymi:** muchas gracias

**Miriya:** tengo un anuncio que darles!!!

**Joekai:** que ha pasado???

**Miriya:** el otro día hable por teléfono con mis padres y me cambiarán de escuela

**Joekai:** a cual?

**Miriya:** a la de ustedes, por supuesto

**A****r****ymi:** eso es genial, así nos veremos todas

**Kurumi:** eso te lo aseguro

**Una se****mana después:**

**Joekai:** este es nuestro ultimo día en este lugar, dejemos todo como estaba.

**Daisuke:** Miriya! me da mucha tristeza tener que dejarte pero debo hacerlo

**Miriya** tu me seguirás viendo, te tengo una sorpresa

**Daisuke:** cual????

**Miriya:** te la diré más adelante (sonriendo)

**Dai****s****uke:** (cara inflada)

**Kurumi:** Bueno: dejemos una marca de la fecha en que nos iremos de aquí para recordar el primer verano que pasamos juntos

**Jachiro** Esa es una buena idea

**Yamato:** por eso es mi novia u

**Kurumi:** Gota

**Arymi** bueno pues marcalo ahora

Kurumi lo marcó y todos se fueron caminado por la arena, mientras Jachiro se daba cuenta de que Arymi no actuaba normal

**Jachiro:** Arymi, te encuentras bien???

**Arymi** – esa pregunta fue estúpida – si, yo me encuentro bien, la pregunta es si tu te encuentras bien

**Jachiro:** a que te refieres con eso???

**Arymi** Encontré nuevamente la foto de tu ex novia, pero esta vez estaba en tu billetera

**Jachiro:** eso no es cierto; mira aquí te lo demostraré

Jachiro había dejado olvidada la billetera, así que se devolvió a buscarla, y cuando la encontró se dio cuenta de que la foto estaba ahí así que se devolvió para explicarle todo a Arymi

Pero cuando los encontró a todos, Arymi ya se había ido dejándole una nota:

Amado Jachiro:

Yo se que tu nunca me lograste querer, estoy muy dolida por dentro y además, necesito estar sola, pienso que es lo mejor, en realidad, yo no quiero verte más ya que lo que me haz hecho no se le hace a alguien que quieres como tu lo decías, por eso es que te odio….

Arymi

Jachiro se enojo por lo precipitada que fue Arymi, y todos se fueron tranquilamente a sus casas…

**Casa de Arymi:**

Quedan dos semanas para entrar a clases y no quiero verlo, pero al menos podré hacerle l indiferencia, que no será difícil de hacer.

**Casa de Jachiro:**

Creo que Arymi necesita un impulso para recapacitar, se supone que al comenzar el año de clases llegan compañeros nuevos, y si llega una compañera, le sacaré celos a Arymi, para que se de cuenta.

**Casa de** **Yamato:**

Bien! En esta temporada de clases trataré de estar con kurumi lo más que pueda, ya que la amo demasiado como para perderla n.n

**Casa de Vankya: **

Que bien! Mi prima se quedara en mi escuela durante este ultimo año de clases, creo que todo será divertido, y el próximo verano lo será aún más….

**Casa de Joekai:**

Necesito que todo esté bien este año, o no podré aprobar tranquilamente, hay que hacer algo, creo que haré una llamada

**Casa de Isamu: **

Ohh!!!!!!! que bien, seguiré viendo a mi joe-chan y además seguiré aprendiendo física, eso es muy entretenido, bueno a dormir non!!!

**Casa de** **Kurumi:**

Que pasará con Arymi??? Eso me tiene muy preocupada (ring, ring) buenas noches, con quien desea hablar? Joekai que gusto escuchar tu voz, que quieres que planeemos algo, bueno, nos juntamos mañana en el centro comercial, nos vemos bye!!!!

Al día siguiente Joekai y Kurumi se reunieron en el centro comercial…

**Kurumi:** así que ese es tu plan, te aseguro que yo te apoyaré además esto tiene que quedar bien

**Joekai:** bueno, entonces podemos empezar el primer día de clases sin ninguna espera, no es verdad?

**Kurumi:** por supuesto que si

**Joekai:** genial? Entonces comencemos y nos vemos dentro de una semana

**Kurumi:** nos vemos pronto

A la semana después:

**Salón de** **Kurumi:**

**Profesor: **Han comenzado las clases alumnos, este año yo seguiré siendo su profesor jefe y espero que nos sigamos llevando bien, ahora sin más preámbulo les presentaremos a sus nuevos compañeros

Ella es su compañera Sandra y el es su compañero Dimitri

**Kurumi y** **Arymi:** que????????????????

**Dimitri:** (sentándose atrás de las dos) no le digan nada a Vankya, quiero sorprenderla

**Salón de Joekai:**

Aquí les presentamos a su nueva compañera, su nombre es Miriya

**Miriya:** espero que todos seamos, muy buenos amigos

**Profesora:** siéntate junto a Joekai

**Miriya:** claro que si! n.n

**Joekai:** que bueno que te toco en mi salón, estaremos juntas durante todo este año

**Miriya:** lo mismo digo, lo único malo es que este será el último

**Joekai:** pero siempre hay que mirar al frente no???

**Miriya:** tienes razón

**En el recreo:**

**Kurumi:** Vankya, que bueno que te encuentro, te tengo una sorpresa

**Vankya** De que se trata???

**Kurumi:** Pues mira en el kiosco

**Dimitri:** hola Vankya!!!!!!

**V****a****nkya:** o///o pero que hace el aquí??

**Kurumi:** no se pudo ir por problemas con el pasaporte y decidió quedarse y quedar en la escuela

**Vankya:** Pues bueno, eso me hace feliz

**Mientras tanto:**

**Joekai:** Jachiro que cuentas? Todo esta bien?

**Jachiro:** yo quiero recuperar a Arymi, pero necesito que me ayudes a echarle leña al asunto

**Joekai:** a que te refieres?

**Jachiro:** le sacare celos con una niña nueva que llegó a mi salón

**Joekai** Y tu crees que eso está bien

**Jachiro:** yo digo que si, siempre y cuando Arymi se de cuenta de lo que hizo.


	11. Los celos sirven de algo

**Los celos sirven de algo**

**Joekai: **pero estás seguro de que harás eso??

**Jachiro:** SIP, y creo que también necesito la ayuda de Kurumi

**Joekai:** está bien, haré lo que pueda, pero no te prometo nada

Joekai corre donde Kurumi a contarle lo sucedido, mientras Vankya va a hablar con Dimitri

**Kurumi:** que sucede Joekai??

**Joekai:** nuestro plan sucedió sin que lo comenzáramos

**Ku****r****u****m****i:** a que te refieres?

**Jo****e****kai:** a que Jachiro hará todo por su cuenta y nos servirá de mucho

**Kurumi:** solo espero que todo salga bien

**Joekai:** sip, yo pienso que si

Mientras tanto Arymi las encuentra y se pone a hablar con ellas

**Arymi:** chicas, como están?

**Joekai:** muy bien, oye te diste cuenta con quien está Jachiro??

**Kurumi:** al parecer es un chica nueva, llego este año

**Arymi:** no me importa el puede hacer lo que sea

**Kurumi:** bueno, será como tu lo dices

**Al mes después:**

**Arymi:** chicas, ya no lo aguanto más, ni siquiera se porque me enoje tanto con Jachiro, y no lo soporto ver con esa peliteñida

**Vankya** Pues ve a hablar con el

**Arymi:** por supuesto que no! Donde quedaría mi reputación???

**Kur****u****mi:** en el suelo, oye habla con el, no pierdes nada

**Arymi:** está bien

Arymi va a hablar con Jachiro, la chica nueva se aparta enseguida de el y el se acerca a ella

**Jachiro** Hola tu

**Arymi** Jachiro, ya no aguanto más

**Jachiro:** no entiendo

**Arymi:** es que no soporto verte con esa chica, no se como puedes ser tan descarado

**Ja****c****hiro** Punto uno, estoy con ella para sacarte celos porque sabia que deberías perdonarme algún día

Punto dos, la foto salió de la nada, lo prometo

Punto tres, yo solo te amo a ti

**Arymi** Estoy tan apenada, fui tan tonta

**Jachiro:** no te preocupes, mientras volvamos a estar como antes estaremos bien

Entonces Jachiro besa a Arymi y hasta ahora todo está muy bien…..


	12. Bromas pesadas, parte1

**Kurumi:** como esta historia esta basada en hechos dela vida real, simplemente, recorde lo divertid que fue hacer algunas bromillas por ahí...que tiempos aquellos n.n...

Después de 6 meses, todo había quedado bien entre todos, Joekai e Isamu estaban muy bien juntos, Arymi y Jachiro tenia su relación en las nubes, Kurumi y Yamato estaban demasiado bien, cuando Daisuke supo que Miriya había quedado en la escuela, lloró de felicidad y siempre que pueden salen para todos lados y gastan toneladas de dinero hablando por teléfono, y Vankya y Dimitri aún se llevan bien, aunque no se han puesto a hablar del beso y esas cosas, deben hacerlo muy pronto, antes de que se termine el año….

**En el recreo:**

**Kurumi:** sabes algo Yamato?

**Yamato:** depende de lo que preguntes, porque yo no lo se todo

**Kurumi:** que gracioso eres!, pero lo que te iba a decir es que estoy muy aburrida

**Yamato:** pero que hice, te aburro

**Kurumi:** no es eso, lo que pasa es que estoy encontrando todo monótono, no hay acción

**Yamato:** quieres entretenerte?

**Kurumi:** exacto

**Yamato:** bueno, pues te diré que tenia algo pensado, pero no se si querrás hacerlo

**Kur****u****mi:** suelta de un vez

**Yamato:** hagamos alunas bromas a los demás para saber como pueden responder

**Kurumi:** yo no soy capaz de hacer eso, ya que son mis amigos y puede que no me quieran hablar después de esto

**Yamato:** no pasará nada, imagínate que les estás haciendo una prueba de amistad, si en verdad son tu amigos te responderán bien

**Kurumi:** pues adelante, vamos a hacerlo

**Yamato:** las primeras victimas serán Vankya y Joe-chan

**Kurumi:** y que les diremos??

Yamato se acerca al oído de Kurumi y le cuenta el plan, a su vez Kurumi le cuenta a Arymi para que le ayude, Arymi no está muy de acuerdo, pero igual la apoyará, luego le cuentan el plan a Daisuke por que es el rey de la actuación y empieza la broma

**Kurumi:** Arymi, pégame en el ojo

**Arymi:** para que????

Kurumi: para poder llorar

**Arymi:** golpe

Kurumi: ojo, (llorando)

**Daisuke:** Vankya puedes venir un momento???

**Dimitri** no te preocupes, yo te la presto

**Vankya:** oye, tu no eres mi dueño

**Dimitri:** luego hablamos…

Dimitri se aleja y quedan Vankya y Daisuke…

**Vankya:** que pasa pollo???

**Daisuke:** lo que sucede es muy grave, y tengo que contrátelo ya que Kurumi necesita de tu apoyo

**Vankya:** que le ha sucedido??

**Daisuke:** lo que pasa, bueno en realidad no se mucho lo que le pasa, pero Yamato le ha hecho algo muy malo a Kurumi

**Vankya:** sigue contando, no te detengas

**Daisuke:** (con cara seria y triste) no entiendo, que puede haber pasado con Yamato, el era mi mejor amigo, y ha hecho cosas terribles, y lo que más me preocupa es la pobre de Kurumi que tendrá que soportar 9 meses con esa carga

**Vankya:** oye, 9meses dura un bebé, no será eso??

**Mientras tanto:**

**Joekai:** oye Aryimi que le pasa a Kurumi??

**Arymi:** mejor que te cuente ella

**Kurumi:** prefiero que este Vankya para contarle a las dos de una vez

**Joekai:** bueno, pero sea lo que sea no debes llorar, porque si no todo saldrá mal, recuérdalo

**Kurumi:** gracias

**En el kiosco:**

**Vankya:** es que todavía no me entra, debo estar, soñando

**Daisuke:** porfavor, necesito que ayudes a Kurumi, mira, allá está llorando y Joekai y Arymi la acompañan, ve tu también

**Vankya** de acuerdo, Kurumi debe sentirse apoyada

Vankya se retira del kiosco y Daisukle se pone a reír

**Señora del kios****c****o:** bueno, la bromita que estás haciendo, significará que te querrán matar a ti por esa actuación

**Daisuke:** no importa, yo ya cumplí con la parte de mi broma

**Señora del kiosco:** bueno, entonces córrete de aquí si no vas a comprar nada porque estás haciendo cola

**Daisuke:** disculpe

**Vankya:** Kurumi, te encuentras bien?

**Kurumi:** no, no me encuentro bien, me encuentro pésimo

**Joekai:** ahora estamos todas ahora nos puedes contar

**Profesora de Yamato:** que pasa aquí che! Porque está llorando mi pive!

**Kurumi:** es algo que no le puedo contar

**Daisuke:** profesora que bueno que la encuentro debo hablar con usted

**Isamu:** Joe-chan, puedo ir a jugar a la pelota???

**Joe****kai**: ve y juega todo el recreo

**Isamu:** está bien, gracias, te amo

**Joekai:** bueno, sin más interrupciones cuéntanos

**Kurumi:** desde hace tiempo que me dolía un poco el estomago, y no se que pasaba, así que mi madre noto que tenia la cara un poco extraña y me llevo al hospital inmediatamente y me llevo al panel de maternidad y me revisaron con sondas y lo que encontraron fue…

**Vankya:** un bebé

**Arymi** y eso no es todo

**Joekai:** que más paso?, porque lo del bebe tiene que ser responsabilidad de los dos

**Kurumi:** lo que sucede es que le conté a Yamato y además, el no quiere reconocerlo, y ni siquiera yo quería tenerlo, el me obligó

**Vankya:** ósea que el te..???

**Kurumi:** si se le puede llamar así, si

**Joekai** Pero supongo que fue solo una vez

**Kurumi:** fueron dos

**Vankya:** descarado, lo voy a matar si lo veo, aunque pensándolo bien, acércame a una persona así me da miedo

**Kurumi:** a cualquiera le daría miedo, pero necesito que tu hables con el, ya que a mi no me hace caso

**Vankya:** haré lo que pueda, pero no te prometo nada

**Kur****u****mi:** muchas gracias, Arymi vámonos ya comenzarán las clases de la tarde

**Y a la salida:**

**Kurumi:** mira Arymi, Vankya y Joe-chan están hablando con Yamato, todo va de pelos

**A****r****ymi:** ve para allá, yo debo ir a ver a Jachiro

**Kurumi:** hasta mañana

Kurumi se acerca a los demás y escucha la parte en la que van

**Vankya:** y tu sabes que pasará el fin de semana??

**Yamato:** no, que pasará??

**Joekai:** viene el padre de Kurumi y te va a matar, y más aun si no quieres aceptar a tu hijo

**Yamato:** no lo había pensado de esa forma, creo que debo decirle

**Vankya:** y que le dirás

**K****urumi:** le dirá, Vankya, Joe-chan, han caído en la trampa, todo era una broma para saber como reaccionarían

**Vankya:** (sin aliento)

**Joekai:** (estrangulando a Kurumi) como se te ocurre, yo lloré por ti y tu te ríes

**Vankya:** que buena la broma, yo quiero mi lavadora

**Kurumi:** bueno, no pensé que te lo tomarías tan a pecho si siempre sospechas de todo

**Joekai:** es que nunca pensé que tú no hablarías enserio

**Kurumi:** tienes razón

Después de tanto reírse, llego el momento de planear quienes serían las nuevas victimas y hacerles bromas, para probar todo lo que se pueda….

esto pasó un día que estábamos hablando de un programa de radio en donde engañaron a una señora que le regalaron una lavadora por que estaba molesta por la broma que le hicieron.


	13. Bromas pesadas, parte2

**Las bromas pesadas en un tiempo de ocio, parte 2**

Llegó el otro día y al final se decidió que se les iba a hacer una broma a todos los que faltaban ese mismo día:

**1.- **Vankya le diría a Dimitri que lo odia profundamente, luego se reconcilian, ella le dice que le tiene una sorpresa y lo lleva a …

**2.-** Kurumi molestaría a Isamu hasta que este se enojara para tomarle una fotografía al rostro que muestra una vez cada mil años

**3.- **Yamato le diría a Arymi que Jachiro la esta engañando con otra y le diría a Jachiro que ella lo está engañando

**4.- **Joekai le diría a Daisuke que se junte con Miriya en la plaza y le diría a Miriya que se juntara con Daisuke en frente de una iglesia y serían bombardeados por todas partes con globos de agua

**Así que comenzó la primera broma**

**Vankya:** Dimitri ayer no respondiste el mensaje que te mande, estoy muy enojada contigo

**Dimitri:** pero si no me ha llegado ningún mensaje

**Vankya** no finjas que no, ayer te espere en el parque y tu no apareciste

**Dimitri: **pero como iba a aparecer? si no me llego ningún mensaje

**Vankya:** eres un tonto (enojo)

**Dimitri:** lo lamento mucho, por favor perdóneme, pero es que no me llegó el mensaje

**Vankya:** bueno entonces no importa, a por cierto, te tengo una sorpresa

**Dimitri:** cual??

**Vankya:** a es que tengo que llevarte a un lugar, te tapare los ojos para que no veas la sorpresa

**Dimitri: **está bien, confiaré en ti

Entonces Vankya coloca el plan en marcha y lleva a Dimitri al baño de las niñas y lo deja parado ahí luego le dice que abra los ojos y todas las niñas gritan y Vankya le toma la foto de asombro y sale corriendo, luego de que Dimitri la quería matar, Vankya le dice la verdad y la ultima broma que debe hacer

**Segunda broma:**

**Kurumi:** hola Isa-chan

**Isamu:** hi, konichiwa, hola, hellow, bon giorno o como se diga

**Kurumi:** que bobo eres

**Isamu:** por que lo dices??

**Kurumi:** está bien que sepas muchos idiomas, pero si estás en un país, solo di ese idioma

**Isamu:** bueno pero no te enojes

**Kur****u****mi:** pero que tarado eres – está consiguiendo enfadarme a mi –

**Isamu:** y que te trae por acá

**Kurumi:** la profesora de lenguaje me mando a decirte que tuviste la nota más baja en su prueba y que escribiste todo mal

**Isamu:** es eso cierto?

**Kur****u****mi:** sipis

**Isamu:** esto no puede ser, si hasta estudie y llegue temprano ese día para repasar

**Kurumi:** pero no te enojes

**Isamu** Si, me enojo, y mucho

Entonces Kurumi toma la foto y le dice a Isamu que era mentira e Isamu se larga a reír

y Kurumi le cuenta de lo que se trata la siguiente broma

**Broma tres**

**Yamato:** oye Jachiro lamento mucho decirte esto, pero tengo que decírtelo, el otro día vi a Arymi engañándote con otro

**Jachiro:** eso no puede ser cierto, Arymi jamás me haría tal cosa

**Yamato:** Pero esto te lo aseguro, pero conviene que no le digas nada aún, para que no explote como siempre

**Jachiro:** tienes razón, por lo pronto no me acercaré a ella

**Yamato:** mejor así

**Un rato después:**

**Yamato:** Arymi, tengo que decirte algo muy importante que creo que deberías saber

**Ar****ymi:** de que se trata???

**Yamato:** lo que sucede es que Jachiro te está engañando con otra

**Arymi:** yo no puedo creer eso, Jachiro debe darme una explicación

Entonces Arymi va corriendo donde Jachiro y le grita…

**Arymi:** Jachirooooooooooooooooo!!!

**Jachiro:** tengo que hablar contigo sobre una tercera persona

**Arymi:** de que persona estás hablando???

**Jachiro:** de la personita con la que tu andas

**Arymi** Pues yo supe por ahí que tu me estás engañando

**Jachiro:** eso no es cierto porque yo te amo

**Arymi:** y yo te amo a ti, solo que Yamato fue el que me comunico lo que vio

**Jachiro:** a mi también me dijo lo mismo

**Los dos:** ...Yamato

**Yamato:** ya he grabado todo, n.n no se preocupen que yo fui obligado a hacer esta broma y aún debo cumplir una más

**Cuarta broma:**

**Joekai:** oye Daisuke Miriya me dijo que te tiene una sorpresa y que no debes preguntarle que, pero debes juntarte con ella en la plaza

**Daisuke:** ok yo voy

Joekai va donde Miriya…

**Joekai:** Miriya, Daisuke te tiene una sorpresa preparada, me dijo que no le preguntaras nada pero debes juntarte con el en frente de la iglesia

**Miriya:** bueno, entonces lo haré

Joekai se retira y comienza el último plan para terminar con las bromas pesadas, los grupos se dividirían así:

ArymiJachiro / JoekaiIsamu seguirían a Daisuke

VankyaDimitri / YamatoKurumi seguirían a Miriya

**Miriya:** porque no llega Daisuke, está tardando mucho

En el otro lado:

**Daisuke:** que será la sorpresa que me tiene preparada miriya?, se ha demorado bastante, debe ser muy grande

Kurumi hace sonar el celular de Joekai , suena tres veces y se lanzan al ataque, Miriya y Daisuke quedaron completamente empapados y salieron corriendo y los demás los seguían cuando de pronto chocan entre si y les toman fotos……

**Kurumi:** he aquí el fin de las bromas pesadas que les hicimos, espero que no se hayan molestado mucho, ya que yo no quiero que se enojen conmigo, la idea principal de las bromas era que se relajaran para los exámenes que vienen

**Jachiro:** pero nos dejaste demasiado espirituados

**Vankya:** ahora no se si creerte o no

**Isamu:** a mi si me gusto la broma sigamos mojándonos entre nosotros

**Joekai:** Isamu, no creo que sea conveniente, ya está saliendo la brisa fresca y podríamos resfriarnos

**Isamu:** como siempre tienes razón

**Arymi:** bueno, en realidad no me gusto mucho la broma, pero por disculparse los perdono

**Dimitri:** y cuales son las otras razones???

**Kur****u****mi:** la segunda razón es que quería hacer pruebas que realmente probaran su amistad para saber si puedo confiar en ustedes, y superaron mis expectativas y la otra razón es que ya todo estaba muy monótono y era siempre lo mismo, había que variar un poco después de tanto tiempo

**Yamato** Espero que en este fin de año, cuando terminemos las clases todo siga siendo igual

**Miriya:** todo será igual, ya que el verano sigue y aún existe la casa de la playa

**Dimitri:** pero esta vez yo les daré pasajes para que vayan a EE.UU a visitarme y hospedarse un mes

**Todos:** siiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Vankya:** bueno, mejor vámonos a casa que hay que descansar, mañana comienzan los exámenes finales y debemos estudiar además que no quiero que Miriya y Daisuke se enfermen

**Daisuke:** achu!!! Tienes razón amiga

**Todos:** jajajajajaja


	14. Han terminado los exámenes, adiós

**Kurumi:** wow eso ya fué rápido, pero todas las historias tienen que terminar en algún momento, esperen... este es el penúltimo. ok Lean y dejen reviews

* * *

Luego de un tiempo cuando ya terminaron los exámenes y se debía terminar la escuela todos estaban nostálgicos, las ultimas palabras de los profesores hacían que todos lloraran , pero había una persona que no estaba llorando, ella era Kurumi así que las chicas se extrañaron y le fueron a preguntar (luego de que se secaron las lágrimas)

**Chicas:** Kurumi, nos extraña que no estés tan emocionada como nosotras, si tú eres la más emotiva

**Kurumi:** lo que sucede es que yo he llorado tanto que ya no me salen más lágrimas, y no se saca nada con llorar si igual nos vamos a ver, quizás no sea como antes, pero nos seguiremos viendo, ya que por eso somos amigas

**Arymi:** amiga, te echaré mucho de menos

**Vankya:** todos echarán de menos a todos

**Miriya:** al final debemos tener una fecha importante para juntarnos todos una vez al año

**Joekai:** yo creo que la mejor fecha para juntarnos es en la fecha de la licenciatura que es el lunes

**Kurumi:** que no se supone que hoy es la despedida que nos hacen el curso menor a nosotros???

**Joekai: **es cierto, debemos vernos y sacarnos fotos, muchas fotos para el recuerdo

**Todas:** siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

**Arymi:** oye Kurumi, se supone que tu saldrás a cantar o no???

**Kurumi:** si, les tenemos una sorpresa preparada.

**Vankya:** " les tenemos " ???

**Kurumi:** es un secreto

**Arymi:** bueno chicas, ya se hace tarde y debemos vernos en la noche así que me retiro

**Kurumi:** está bien, Adiós, nos vemos!!

**Arymi:** nos vemos

**Las demás:** nos vemos

Después llego la noche y todos estaban mirando las fotos de recuerdo que tenían de los demás y llego la hora de la parte de entretención, cada chica vestía de lo más elegante y cada chico trataba de no verse mal al lado de su chica y de pronto…

**Yamato:** En donde está Kurumi que no la veo??

**Arymi:** ella dijo que tenía una sorpresa

**Vankya:** también falta Jachiro

Profesora: y ahora con ustedes la banda, menos escuchada pero aún así suena mejor que ninguna… con ustedes "Yuuhi no Yakusoku"

En ese momento salió Kurumi al escenario y todos estaban cantando, Jachiro tocaba la guitarra y habían más integrantes

"**The Biggest Dreamer"**

Todo, comenzó por curiosidad,  
por que yo, quiero entenderlo todo.

En todas partes tropecé,  
fue doloroso, yo lo se,  
se bien como te sientes!

Algo interior me impulsó  
y volví a estar de pie  
tome la oportunidad.

Sueña siempre, sueña intenta,  
y así pronto triunfarás:  
hazlo todo con amor y pon mucha atencióon

Sueña siempre, sueña intenta,  
y así pronto triunfarás.  
Confío en ti lo lograras, no pares de correr.

Todos cantaban felices, y luego cuando terminó la canción y Kurumi y Jachiro bajaron del escenario, los chicos y las chicas los felicitaron

**Joekai:** Kurumi, cantas muy bien

**Isamu:** yo también se cantar

**Joekai:** pero si lo se, lo que me sorprendió fue Kurumi

**Kurumi:** muchas gracias

**Isamu:** pero yo también se cantar

**Arymi:** enserio esta sorpresa fue muy grande y la mejor

**Daisuke:** menos mal que traje mi cámara y lo grabé todo

**Miriya:** ahora todos saquémonos unas fotos

**Vankya:** eso hay que hacer

**Yamato:** yo primero, pero con la cantante

**Todos:** eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Todos se divirtieron esa noche y llegó el día lunes de la licenciatura

La promesa del sol poniente

se destacan a Erwin Franco gran pianista y a las doggis que son súper simpáticas


	15. Llegó la hora del final

**Kurumi:** ahora si que sí, estoy apenada, este es el final, si les gustó la historia,no olviden dejar reviews U

**Profesor:** estamos todos reunidos en esta ceremonia para aclarar que estas juventudes seguirán sus vidas solas, y podrán salir adelante para forjar el futuro, además quiero resaltar, que no todas las personas cambian y que algunas, si las vemos después seguirán siendo iguales y otras no, así después de estas breves palabras solo les dijo a todos estos jóvenes que sigan adelante y no se rindan en lo que se propongan…

Luego salieron adelante por nombre, para recibir su diploma honorario y les tomaban la foto junto con sus padres y así finalizó el día y se reunieron para despedirse

**Jachiro:** bueno, amigos los echaré mucho de menos, además que me simpatizaron mucho y sería una lástima estar lejos de ustedes, ya que me han apoyado en todo

**Vankya:** yo quiero decirles que a todos los aprecio mucho y que llegue a sentirlos como una familia para mí

**Joekai:** yo tengo muchas ganas de llorar, pero antes quiero decirles que los quiero a todos

**Arymi:** yo ya estoy llorando, y ya los extraño, somos todos como hermanos

**Yamato:** todos tenemos algo que decir y yo no soy la excepción, no tengo otras palabras que decirles más que gracias por compartir su tiempo conmigo

**Isamu:** Arigato, al estar conmigo me siento muy feliz y nada me molesta

**Dimitri:** bueno este año fue muy corto, pero igual los llegue a conocer y me hicieron ser una mejor persona

**Miriya:** solo lo diré en dos palabras antes de llorar, "los amo"

**Kurumi:** yo les dije que no lloraría y no lo haré, lo que haré será despedirme de ustedes, por supuesto que nos veremos en verano en la playa y todo eso, mientras tanto, tratemos de ser mejores personas y lleguemos a ser adultos, bueno todo ha llegado a su fin, los aprecio a todos, son mis verdaderos amigos.

Después de esta conmovedora despedida paso el tiempo y los demás se vieron en la playa y después cada uno se fue para un lado diferente

Kurumi se fue a Japón a estudiar ingeniería civil en informática y Yamato le prometió que la esperaría para luego estar juntos para siempre

Yamato estudio Robótica y tiene una gran empresa, y a pesar de la distancia, siempre se comunica con Kurumi

Jachiro se casó con Arymi y tuvieron dos hijos a los cuales Jachiro les enseño a tocar guitarra y estudió Fisiología en la facultad

Arymi es Veterinaria y tiene una gran cantidad de mascotas en su casa y es una gran madre

Joekai estudió literatura y siempre escribe libros

Isamu se casó con Joekai y tuvieron un hijo al que llamaron Isamu como su padre, Isamu estudió Contabilidad y es un gran empresario

Vankya se fue a estudiar a Rusia y Dimitri la siguió, ahora ella estudia lo que siempre soñó junto a la persona que más ama

Daisuke y Miriya se casarán en el próximo verano así que invitarán a todos a su matrimonio para tener muy gratos recuerdos y saber como siguen sus vidas

**7 años después:**

Había llegado una carta para cada uno de parte de Vankya:

Queridos amigos:

Les invitamos a EE.UU. como habíamos dejado prometido para volver a vernos, ahora quiero saber como están todos para no tener que preocuparme por ustedes…

Con cariño Vankya


End file.
